Shattered Mask
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Behind a Mask Last time Kai and the others found something about Rei that he'd kept hidden his whole life. He could barely held his Mask in place but now will his mask after years of pain and suffering shatter?
1. Chapter 1

Okay finally the long awaited sequel to _Hidden Behind a Mask_ is complete! Everyone meet _Shattered Mask!_ Lol Sorry it took so long but I wanted it to be perfect or as close as you ,this chappy's a little short and I'll try to make the nexted on longer k!

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I own it but alas I don't

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the window shinning into the sleeping boy's eyes. Rei squeezed his eyes together trying desperately to cling to sleep but sighed as it was slowly escaping him. In a last effort he buried his head into a pale chest that he was resting on receiving a chuckle from the owner.

"Rei its time to wake up." Said a deep baritone voice and Rei raised his head from the chest staring into those lovely crimson eyes with his own half lidded golden ones. He blinked sleepily at him before letting out a cute yawn then snuggling back in to the crimson-eyed teens chest.

Kai let out another chuckle before grabbing Rei by the shoulders and gentle lifting him away from his chest. Rei made a whining sound at the loss of warmth and opened his eyes again to glare at his koi.

Kai ignored the glared and ran his hand through Rei's loose hair that was out of its binding briefly messaging the back of his head, which made Rei start purring. Kai smirked at the sound and brought his hand to rest on his cheek, which caused Rei to make a soft cooing sound at the touch.

Kai's smirk changed into a smile as he pulled Rei's face closer to his before ghosting his lips over the neko-jins.

Rei let out a low growl in the back of his throat at the light kiss before pressing their lips together more firmly. Kai sighed into the kiss moving one of his arms to Rei's hair the other to his waist.

Kai broke the kiss and looked up at him, "Now that you're awake time to get up." He said sliding out from underneath Rei's body. Rei pouted and grabbed Kai's hand, as he was about to walk towards the bathroom. Kai blinked and looked down at his koi who smiled and stood up next to the duel colored hair lover.

"I love you." He said hugging his pale lover making him blink. It wasn't occasionally that they said it so openly due to their pasts, but they said it after they had an argument or when they were on a date.

Surprisingly no one has caught on to their relationship yet- though Kai wasn't that surprised- but they didn't complain. In fact Kai liked the idea said it gave them their privacy and excitement.

Kai returned the embrace, "Love you too kitten." He muttered burring his face into Rei's silkily soft hair. Kai smiled when he heard faint purring come from the smaller of the two before pulling back. He rubbed the tora-youkai's clothed back gently before giving a little smile then letting go and heading towards the bathroom.

Rei stood there for a while with a happy smile before changing out of his nightclothes and into his usual clothing. His grew wider when he heard soft footsteps approaching the door and a gentle knock.

"Come in." He said with an amused little chuckle. The door opened quickly and Rei soon found himself with his arms around little Angel. She let out a little giggle before looking up at him happily, "Morning Rei!" She said excitedly pulling him in a hug. Rei laughed and returned her hug before standing up and balancing her on his hip.

Rei walked out of his room half-listening to his excited little friend and half looking around the area for anything suspicious, but turned all of his attention to his back when he felt his shoulder blades burn suddenly. He rotated his shoulders a little, wincing at the pain that exploded from that little movement. "Rei-chan?" He heard Angel call and he blinked at her confused as he stared into her worried violet gaze, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Rei smiled at her reassuringly and nodded, "Don't worry I'm fine." He said and Angel tilted her head, "If you're sure." She said and Rei ruffled her hair, "You don't need to worry about me Angel-chan." He said, and Angel nodded her head then blinked before smiling and wiggling in his arms asking to be let down.

Rei let her down puzzled before letting out a startled shout as he was lifted up (bridle style) in a pair of strong arms. Rei looked up to the face of his attacker and felt his eyes widen, "Kai!" He yelped, "Put me down!" He said wiggling in his grip.

Kai smirked and Rei looked where they were and instantly clung to his pale lover as he saw they were over the pond in Tyson's yard. The paler of the two chuckled and teasingly lowered his arms making Rei cling to him tighter and hiss, "Kai don't you dare put me down."

Kai chuckled again and tossed Rei up in the air making him release a small cry before catching him again. Rei wrapped his arms around him burring his head in his neck trying not to whimper. It was just too early in the morning to get wet.

Rei released another startled cry as Kai let go of him but instead of landing in cold water his feet landed on solid ground making him blink confused then look up at his koi who just smiled gently, "You didn't actually believe I would dunk you in cold water this early in the morning did you?" He asked and Rei blushed embarrassed before giving Kai a quick peck on the lips.

Kai smirked and let Rei go before heading back to the dojo.

Rei smiled happily. Just another day in paradise but how long would this paradise last?

* * *

There! Please be nice and review! I'd be so happy if you did!

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back with another update! God I am so disappointed in myself! I couldn't even update all month! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating but I'm glad you're still with me!

Guess what I got my first flame! The person that flamed me here's your response if you are reading this, for my summary I put 'Sequel to Hidden Behind a Mask' Now if you had read that story you would've known what the sequel might be about, but you didn't and if you don't like my story or pairing tough I do and I have others behind me who agree with me so don't just read the story and flame me because you don't like the pairing there is such a thing called a 'Back' button all you have to do is click it.

Now that that's over with let continue with the story ne?

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it but I don't! It's so unfair!

* * *

Rei hummed a pleasant tune as he cooked breakfast for his teammates. He flipped the eggs over before checking on the pancakes, and bacon.

Once they were finished he placed them on a plate and set them on the table, before returning to the kitchen and cleaning up the mess. He washed the pans, and utensils he used then put them away in their correct place.

The raven-haired teen smiled when he heard Tyson and Max enter the room letting out excited shouts as they saw breakfast all ready for them. Rei turned his attention to the coffee pot noticing that it was done. He poured a cup and pulled out some sweetener, sugar, and milk. He jumped slightly as arms wrapped around his waist.

He smiled again and turned around in his introducer's arms and gave him a peck on the lips causing Kai to chuckle. He let go of Rei and took his coffee not adding anything in it. He took a sip before heading to the table leaving Rei to put away the items and join them.

The morning happened like every other one they ate breakfast, trained, Tyson complained, had argument with Daichi, Hilary came over and scolded both Tyson and Daichi, Kenny was typing away on his computer or getting in on some of the action. Rei smiled at Angel who sat beside him drawing and coloring. It's amazing how she entered his heart so quickly, nobody has been able to get past his barriers or mask so easily, but Angel did.

Angel blinked and turned her head toward Rei throwing a heart-melting smile at him before continuing with her coloring. Angel comes over everyday and spends it blading or being around Rei or Kai same with Tammy though she prefers to help Chief with some blading stats every once in a while.

It has been awhile since the last time Rei has seen Rai and that worried him. Rai usually didn't leave him alone for so long. Rei sighed, after everything that has happened to him he wouldn't be surprised when Rai returns.

Rei chewed his bottom lip nervously. He hoped Rai wouldn't come back but he knew that was a fleeting wish. Rai loved to make his life miserable he would come back. Rei subconsciously rubbed his scabbed wrist.

The golden-eyes boy swallowed roughly and slowly traced the scabs, a shudder running through him, as he pressed too hard on one making pain race through his arm.

That was Rei's other problem, the cutting. Rei hasn't cut since his trip to China but now he was experiencing the withdrawals. Sometimes he'd get these insane urges to slice his arm or any other part open to watch the red blood flow out of his body in tiny rivers against his pale skin…

Rei shivered feeling another urge run through his mind and body. Cutting and self-mutilation was the same to any kind of drugs. To Rei it gave him an unimaginable high that made his problems melt away and every cut brought him so much pleasure. The pain that he had been lacking lately is solved through that. Pain and pleasure together were the most incredible feeling one could ever experience.

Rei wrapped his arms around himself trying to stop his shivering. When his shivering didn't calm down he looked over to Kai who was in another argument with Tyson. Well more like Kai is leaning against the wall and throwing comments or comebacks at Tyson and Tyson is disagreeing and denying anything that was thrown back at him.

The raven-haired teen felt his shivers decrease before stopping all together. Whenever Rei had a craving all he had to do was look at Kai and remember that he didn't have to cut. It for some reason always worked.

Rei smile and let out a little chuckle as the argument shifted from Kai and Tyson to Tyson, Daichi and Hilary. Those three always found something to argue about then he or Max would come and separate them before the proceed to turn a war of words into a fist fight.

He watched as Max and Tammy went over. Tammy grabbed Daichi before he could jump on Tyson and Max put his way in between Hilary and Tyson who were glaring at each other.

"Daichi…calm down!" Tammy said struggling to keep her hold on the hyper little redhead. "Calm down you two! Nothing going to be solved with you two arguing!" Max said sternly looking at Hilary and Tyson.

"Come on guys! We're a team! Stop arguing!" Rei shouted giving them a smile. Hilary blinked, "Rei's right. Tyson you shouldn't be arguing with Kai!" She said turning her eyes back to the blue-haired dragoon wielder. "Argh! How many times do I have to tell you to mind your own business?" Tyson yelled at her.

Rei closed his eyes and let out a sigh while beside him Angel giggled in amusement, her violet eyes lighting up with happiness.

Tammy tried to keep her hold on Daichi, "It isn't her fault Tyson that you're so pathetic! Now if you were as strong as me…" He trailed off at Tyson's glare, "What! Are you forgetting who won against Brooklyn in the Justice 5 competition? If I recall it was me." The dragoon wielder boosted.

"Oh really I thought Kai was the first to beat him." Said Hilary looking at her fingernails, and Tyson let out a frustrated moan, "You know what I mean! In the final battle I won."

"You three really need to cool off!" Tammy managed to grunt out. Rei and Angel watched from the sidelines amused as Tammy joined the bickering. Angel let out another giggle and Rei looked down at her happy to see her smiling so much.

"Rei…" He heard someone call gently. Rei looked around puzzled knowing everyone was busy and no one called his name by his teammates.

"Rei…" Came the echoed whisper again. Rei again looked around puzzled trying to find the source, "…Come to me…" Called the voice.

Rei's eyes glazed over as he heard the soft sound of a flute. The tora-youkai stood up his body moving against his will, "Rei where are you going?" He heard Kenny ask. His lips moved but the word that came out were not his, "Out." He simply replied heading toward the entrance, _'What's going on? Why can't I control my body?'_ He thought.

Kai watch Rei leave till the end of his black hair disappeared around the corner. His brows furrowed together, Rei didn't sound like himself his voice was monotone. His crimson eyes narrowed as he started to follow Rei hoping to find out what was wrong with _his _tora-youkai.

--------------------------------------

Rei walked down the busy street easily maneuvering through the crowd following the soft echoing sound of the flute. Rei's blank eyes turned and looked at the bridge, there was a faint outline of a figure playing an instrument. As Rei's body approached the flute the less his mind would be able to function. He forgot why he was even resisting the music it was so enchanting.

The raven-haired teen took one step on to the bridge and the mesmerizing music stopped making him blink as logic began to settle in again. Rei let out a pained moan and raised a hand to his head as a headache started to appear.

"Rei…" Came a deep soothing voice. Rei blinked owlishly and looked up at the new comer. He couldn't see who it was for he had a black hood covering his features. A pale hand came and cupped his cheek and Rei neither leaned nor flinched at the touch.

The hooded man's face came closer to his own and Rei tried to think desperately of why he shouldn't be doing this. A flash of a man of red crimson eyes and dual-colored hair with pale skin and blue shark finned cheeks, _'What was his name?'_ He thought desperately.

"Rei!" He heard a familiar voice shout and then it clicked he jerked away from the touch, "Kai!" He called turning around and running into his chest. Rei panted heavily hearing a slight hiss come from the dark figure behind him. He turned his head slightly and blinked when he saw no one there.

Kai wrapped his arms around his koi one of his hands petting his hair the other rubbing soothing circles on his back as he shivered in his arms. The crimson eyes teen didn't know how that man was able to get Rei's attention but Kai didn't care he just was happy that Rei was in his arms and not in that stranger.

Rei pulled back a little to look at Kai who looked back at him with puzzled eyes. Kai wrapped his arm around the slender boy's shoulders and led him away from the bridge. Rei sighed closed his eyes, and leaned against him happy for the support.

They hadn't walked in to the streets for very long when… "Kai!" Called a familiar voice. Kai and Rei turned their head to see Tala with the Blitzkrieg boys approaching them. Rei smiled at them as they stopped in front of them, "Hey Kitten how've you've been?" Tala asked tilting his head to one side looking like a curious wolf.

Rei's smile widened at the nickname, "Been fine…Wolfie." He replied making everyone's eyes widen especially Bryan's. Tala blinked then let out a chuckle raising an eyebrow, "Wolfie?" He asked silently with a smirk, "It's only fair. You call me Kitten I call you Wolfie." Rei replied.

Kai crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly earning an elbow from Rei. "We're here for a visit." Tala said seemingly not affected by Kai's cold voice, "Mr. Dickerson wanted us here for some reason. Can't argue with the old man for long." Bryan said making Rei shift his attention from Tala to Bryan, "Oh, do you have anywhere to stay?"

Tala nodded his head, "Yeah we do. We're staying at a hotel room until further notice." Rei frowned but quickly covered it with a smile, "So were you heading towards Tyson's?"

They nodded their heads, "Well come on let's go!" He said excitedly and ran ahead of them. Tala released a little chuckle, "Rei seems to be doing better then last time we saw him." He said glancing at Kai, "If I didn't know any better I'd say someone was helping him…or doing him." He commented making Kai blink in surprise before a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"You still haven't changed. Always thinking of perverted things." Kai muttered and Tala sent him a wolfish smile, "Well from the hickey I saw last time…" He started but stopped, as Kai's face flushed a little more, "That's none of your business." Kai muttered.

"Hey!" They heard Rei called and turned their heads towards him, "Are you coming or not!"

Tala shook his head amused and stared to follow same with the other Blitzkrieg boys. Kai after awhile started too as well but one thought remained in his mind; who was that hooded figure?

* * *

There! All done! Hope you like! And for whoever asked to have that lemon from chapter 18 in Hidden Behind a Mask (Sorry forgot your name, Terrible memory.) If you still want it I'll send it to you! I just have too find it first…Please R&R!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	3. Chapter 3

Whew I'm back and with a update in my favorite month April! My birthday's coming up and I'm so excited! Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry its short!

**Disclaimer:** I so wish I owned but I don't...shit...

* * *

Tala glanced over towards Rei who was walking beside Kai smiling happily. His eyes drifted downwards looking at the tan wrist that had faint scars on them. The redhead frowned and unconsciously traced the pale scars that were on his own wrists, he thought something was wrong with Rei… 

He blinked his sapphire blue eyes when he locked his eyes with a pair of golden ones, "Is something wrong Tala?" Rei asked and Tala shook his head, "No nothing." He answered. "Then why were you looking at me like that?" He asked curiously catching Kai and Bryan's attention.

"Oh…Um I was just…admiring your body kinda hard not too." He said scratching his cheek making Rei blink and Kai and Bryan glare at him. Tala noticed the glares and pouted, "I don't know why you're glaring at me Kai if I recall correctly you're the one that's screwing him." He said and Kai's glare turned venomous as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Rei blush as well, "Tala we haven't done anything like that." He said, which made the red-haired Russian give him a disbelieving look, "Oh really…" He said drolly then blinked innocently, "Then I guess I imagined the scent of sweat and sex lingering on you two when I saw you that morning in China." He recalled tapping his finger against his cheek.

Rei's blush deepened and Kai looked ready to kill the sarcastic teen while Bryan and Spencer sighed and shook their heads. Rei stared stuttering and Tala looked amused. Before Kai could knock out the redhead Bryan pulled Tala by his arm and whispered something in his ear.

Tala blinked with puzzlement then smiled. Kai looked between the two a smirk gracing his lips, "So tell me Tala when did you and Bryan…?" He said letting the unfinished question hang in the air. Tala blushed and glared at Kai and Bryn flushed a little and turned his head to the side.

"Rei-chan!" yelled a familiar voice. Rei turned his body just in time as Angel collided into him. The raven-haired teen smiled and picked her up, "Hello to you too Angel." He said and Angel smiled at him in return.

Angel then blinked and looked over to the B-boys before letting out a squeal of happiness and jumping from Rei's arms to Tala's surprising the others, "Tala-chan!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck.

The said redhead released a small chuckle before returning her hug, "Nice to see you too Angel-kun." He said.

Angel released a small giggle before looking up at him, "Can I play with Wolborg again?" She asked excitement lacing her voice. Tala chuckled, "Yes you can but not right now." He said, which caused Angel to cheer and throw her arms up in the air.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "Since when did you and Angel become such good friends Tala?" He asked coldly, and Tala smiled at him, "It was when you and Rei were in your room all day, Angel was wondering about…"

------------------_Flashback---------------------_

_Tala had his eyes closed as he meditated near the pond. Wolborg-still in his blade- was spinning on a lily pad not to far away from the redhead. _

"_Oh wow." Said a fascinated voice. Tala opened one eye and looked at the little girl who was staring at Wolborg. The little girl shifted her gaze from the blade to Tala, "Can he come out?" She asked and Tala opened both eyes to blink confused, "Who? Wolborg?" He asked and Angel nodded her head._

"_Well I guess he can come out for a bit." He said and Wolborg emerged from the blade, but not as big as he would be, he was about the size of a large wolf._

_Wolborg approached Angel and sniffed at her causing her to giggle in response before reaching out and petting the ice wolf like a common dog. Wolborg nudged her hand when she pulled it away and let out a small whine, he then laid down and motioned with his head for Angel to get on. _

_Angel smiled and climbed on the ice wolf's back laughing when Wolborg took off. Tala watched from the porch smiling as his bit beast acted like a pup with a little girl riding on his back. Wolborg then walked out on to the pond freezing the water. Angel laughed and looked over at the smiling redhead, "Arigato!" She shouted and dissolved into another fit of laughter._

_Tala leaned against the wall and Wolborg ran towards him, the ice wolf stopped in front of him and Angel slid off his back and held out her hand to Tala, "I don't think we were properly introduced! I'm Angel." _

_Ice blue eyes stared into violet colored ones before a smile appeared on his face, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tala." He said taking her and in his and shaking. _

_------------------End Flashback------------------ _

"And that's how we met." He concluded and Rei smiled, "She's excited to see Wolborg again Wolfie." He said teasingly, "I know, why? Are you jealous kitten?" The red-haired Russian shot back with a smile of his own. Rei shook his head and let out an amused chuckle. He turned his head and looked at the other side of the street. Golden eyes widen in shock as Rei stopped his body seem to freeze.

The others stopped as well and looked at Rei concerned, "Rei what's wrong?" Asked Kai. Angel followed Rei's gaze and her own eyes widened in surprise. There on the other side looking at them was…Suikotsu. Same golden eyes, long silver hair, stern yet kind face…

Both Angel and Rei felt tears rushing to their eyes, and Suikotsu smiled and waved at them. Rei's hand twitched at his side before he fell unconscious. Kai gasped and quickly caught him before he hit the pavement and looked across the street, but saw no one other then the moving crowd.

Tala approached Kai holding an unconscious Angel, "What do you think happened?" He asked and Kai stood up with Rei in his arms, "I don't know." He replied before rushing past Tala and heading towards the dojo.

--------------------_Dream-----------------------_

_Little three-year-old Rei grunted as he landed on his back. He laid on the ground-panting softy before moving into a sitting position. Suikotsu stood a few yards away watching his son, "Rei you have to do better then that. If I was the enemy I would've already killed you." _

_Rei nodded his head and stood up taking up a fighting position. Suikotsu waited until his son charged at him, he easily blocked the punch and grabbed Rei's arm to flip him over. Rei panted from his spot on the ground and the door opened, "Oh Suikotsu I wish you wouldn't do that." Said Nagiko a hand holding her cheek._

_Suikotsu smiled, "I know you don't approve Nagiko, but Rei needs training." He said and Rei rushed past him to his mother who went on her knees arms open wide so Rei ran into her embrace, a pleasant sigh escaping his lips._

_Nagiko smiled gathering Rei against her. Suikotsu chuckled, "You spoil him with your affection all the time! I'm starting to think you don't want me around anymore…" He said with a pout. Nagiko giggled and opened her arms again, "Come here my little Tora." She cooed and her silver-haired husband went over and wrapped his arms around her. _

_He nuzzled her neck lovingly, "I love you Nagiko…" He muttered against her neck. Nagiko smiled and leaned against him, "I love you too…" She muttered back and Rei closed his eyes and leaned against his mother smiling peacefully, if only he could stay here with his parents…forever…_

"**_That is possible…"_** _Said a deep voice._

* * *

Who was that deep voice? Why did Rei see Suikotsu? What happened to Angel? Why am I asking you all these questions? Hope you liked! 

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what? I'm back and updating like I said I would! And you want to know why today of all day's is special? Today's my Birthday! So I thought I'd treat you all and write the next chapter sooner then planned! Doesn't that rock?

**Disclaimer: **God I don't own it no matter how much I wished I did!

* * *

"**_That is possible…"_** _Said a deep voice._

_Rei's golden eyes snapped open, and found that he was no longer in his mother's embrace or even his home; he was floating in a pitch-black area. Everywhere he looked he saw nothing but darkness. _

"_Who are you?" He shouted into the infinite black, and waited for a reply. He narrowed his eyes when no one answered him. He took one step forward but stopped when the voice spoke again, **"Tell me child, what is you greatest desire?"**_

_Rei blinked confused, "My greatest desire? I…I don't know." He admitted looking to the ground-or supposed ground- ashamed. _

_**Tell me child, do you wish to stay with your parents?" **It asked and Rei's head shot up, "I would love that!" He shouted, "But I can't! They're dead and they'll never come back!" Tears began to run down his cheeks as old pain resurfaced. _

"_**I can make that happen, but with a price."** It proposed and Rei felt his eyes widen. To be with his parent again, was it really possible? "I…" He stumbled to find the right words, "…I would love too be with them again…" He said closing his eyes, **"So mote it be."** The voice replied. _

"_I would love too be with them again, but I must decline your offer," He said and he knew he surprised the voice, "I have someone who's waiting for me and I won't abandon him." Rei said as a picture of his ruby-eyes lover flashed in his mind. _

_No matter how much he wanted to be with his parents it wouldn't be real, and he couldn't leave Kai. They both have gone through horrible things and deserved happiness and they found it, n each other. _

"_**You've chosen the right path."** The voice said and Rei started to drift away, the mysterious voice could barely be heard, **"Never forget who you are…"** Was the last thing Rei heard before he slipped out of unconsciousness. _

_------------------End Dream-----------------------_

Rei opened his eyes and squinted from the assault of the light above. He blinked his eyes a few times to let them adjust to the light and looked around the room.

He was relieved to see that he was in his room back at Tyson's Dojo, and sat up. He blinked in surprise when a wet cloth fell from his forehead and landed on his lap. He picked it up and smiled, knowing one person who would do it.

The raven-haired teen stood up and left the room looking for the others. He opened the door to the back yard and smiled when he found them all training. He let out an amused laugh as the others noticed him and ran towards him happy that he was up, but one thought wondered across his mind; where was Angel?

Rei was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice a cloaked figure watching him from the roof of the building across from the dojo.

The cloaked figure watched the tora-youkai laugh and try to pull off his friends that were hugging him, "Well what do you think?" Asked a familiar voice, "Isn't he the one?"

The cloaked head moved to look over his shoulder him, "Yes he is. You did well Rai." The stranger praised and looked back at Rei, "But we may have a problem." Rai cocked his head to the side, "Why I did what you said…"

"No it's not that." The cloaked man replied and shifted his gaze from Rei to the ruby-eyed captain, "The phoenix will not let go of his chosen mate, and would kill us if we tried to take the tora-youkai. 'Tis very rare for a phoenix to mate, but when they do the bonds lasts forever, we cannot break it, only the phoenix or his mate can do that."

"So what can we do?" Rai asked and the figure smirked under his hood, "Kill the threat. Get rid of the phoenix."

----------------------------------

_Angel looked around the wonderful mansion. It was like the one she visited in China but more beautiful somehow. _

_The little violet-eyed girl looked around in wonder as the soft glow of the moon cast a peaceful atmosphere around the mansion. _

"_Hello little one." Greeted a soft melodic voice. Angel turned around and felt her eyes widen in shock, "…Nagiko…" She muttered unbelieving. The beautiful tora-youkai smiled at her and Angel felt a rush of peacefulness rush through her. _

Nagiko kneeled on the deck and motioned for Angel to join her. The little girl hesitantly joined and looked up at her. Angel found Nagiko beautiful and knew where Rei got his looks from, and got his eyes from his father.

"_Angel I need to speak to you." She said and Angel snapped out of her musings, "Yes its about Rei isn't it?" The younger of the two questioned and Nagiko nodded. _

"_I can feel his spirit falling into depression, and the only light he has keeping him from the darkness is a beautiful phoenix." Nagiko lowered her eyes, "But something is going to rip them apart and I'm afraid his spirit will be broken."_

_Angel stared up at the mistress, "But what can I do, I'm only a little girl and there isn't much I can do." She lowered her head and stared at her lap. "Yes there isn't much you can do, but you must find a way to keep them from being separated for too long. My son's soul has already been weakened by hate, betrayal, and pain and I'm afraid it will be destroyed if separated from the one he loves." Nagiko said turning her head to look at her reincarnation. _

_Angel lifted her head and looked back, "I'll try my best, but my best might not be enough." _

_Nagiko smiled gently at her, "Don't worry, your best might be enough." She reached out and rested her slender hand on Angel's smaller one, "Just never forget who you are. You are Angel, not me. You will become your own person, different from me. We all have different lives even when you have a used soul never forget that."_

_Angel blinked and nodded her head with a smile on her on face, before closing her eyes she faintly heard, "Never forget." Before her eyes snapped open._

_---------------End Dream------------------------- _

Angel's eyes snapped open and her breaths came out as short pants before she realize where she was.

She scrambled out of bed and ran towards the nearest door. She opened it and looked around the hallway looking for the others, when she didn't see them, she bolted down the hallway looking for them.

The little violet-eyed girl opened the door to the back yard and smiled in relief when she spotted Rei.

She let out a little giggle when Tala slung his arm around Rei's shoulders causing Kai and Bryan to glare at the redhead.

"Rei-chan!" She shouted and ran towards him. Rei and Tala looked over to her and smiled as she ran into Rei's chest snuggling close. Rei released a little chuckle and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

Tala looked at Angel then to Rei, then to a very angry Kai. Tala smiled at him, and he huffed in response and turned his head away.

Tala's smile widen into a Wolfie grin before he jerked his head up and looked at the building across from them, narrowing his eyes at two figures standing on the top. His eyes widened as one of them pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it at someone. Tala quickly did some calculations and jerked his head to look at Kai.

Wasting no time he dislodged his arm away from Rei's shoulders and ran towards Kai just as the figure released the string sending the arrow flying.

A pained scream broke the happy attitude around them group.

* * *

There! My gift to you on my B-day! Hope you liked and please review!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm back! Wow you guys just hate Rai! –mumbles- I guess I'm better start making more Rai voodoo dolls…

**Disclaimer:** God dammit, I don't own this anime! If I did, well it wouldn't be for kids anymore.

* * *

Tala doubled over in pain clutching his shoulder. Kai who was the nearest kneeled next to him and remove the redhead's hand. The arrow went straight through Tala's shoulder luckily it missed any important muscles or tendons.

Rei and Bryan rushed over to the two, "Tala! Oh God…" Rei muttered seeing the arrow, Bryan's silver eyes were filled with concern and he wrapped his arms around the injured redhead. Tala let out a whimper as his shoulder was moved but leaned onto Bryan taking in any comfort the lavender-haired teen was giving.

Bryan reached for the arrow as Kai barked orders for what the others to do. Pale fingers broke off the arrow's head and picked off he feathers before pulling the no stick through his team captain's shoulder.

Tala stifled a cry of pain and snuggled deeper into the Lavender-haired teen's chest. Rei tore off a piece of his white Chinese shirt and pressed it against the wound slowing the blood that was escaping. Rei glance at Kai and they exchange worried expressions before Kai rested his hand on Bryan's shoulder, "Do you think you can move him to one of the rooms?" He asked, worry for his old friend in his crimson eyes.

Bryan nodded his head and picked Tala up bridle style, and headed inside the others following except for Angel, Kai, and Rei.

" What do you think happened Kai?" Rei asked looking at his koi, and watched his crimson eyes narrow in thought. "I'm not sure kitten." He replied looking around. Rei blinked at him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for what direction the arrow came from, maybe the person is still there." He explained settling his gaze on the building across from him. Rei looked at him in worry before looking at the building as well.

"Kai…" Rei muttered picking up the scent of Rai and another. He grabbed Kai by his arm and pulled him inside, "Let's check on Tala." He thought quickly waiting for Angel to run past them before shutting the door. Kai looked at Rei puzzled and let out a confused sound as Rei dragged him to where Tala was resting.

Tala looked up as the door opened and let a smirk spread across his lips, "Glad you could join us in the Happy hospital." He greeted them with amusement. Bryan shot him an annoyed look, but continued bandaging his shoulder.

Rei and Angel giggled, but Kai sneered at him, "Figures, you get shot by an arrow and your still sarcastic." He muttered and Tala huffed, "I wouldn't have gotten shot if you'd notice the arrow first." He shot back, "It _was_ aimed at you."

Kai snorted and turned his head away, glaring out the window. Bryan finished wrapping the pale teen's shoulder and started putting stuff away. Tala gave Bryan a fond look, which made him blush and walk away to put the first aid kit back in the washroom.

Kai watched the exchange and smirked, "Didn't know you and Bryan were getting so close." He stated making Tala's head snap around and look at him with wide eyes and a small blush, "Me and Bryan? There nothing going on!"

Kai raised one eyebrow and stared at him disbelieving, "Oh really?" He mused before looking away with an amused look. Tala narrowed his eyes at Kai, "I know that look…what are you thinking now Kai." He demanded.

Kai released a small chuckle, "Nothing." He muttered walking away, knowing Tala's eyes were following him, "Kai…Kai! Get back here! What do you find so damn funny!" He shouted moving to stand up.

Bryan chose this moment to re-enter and when he saw Tala trying to rise, he immediantly went over and pushed his down, "You shouldn't be moving Tala. You don't want to stress your shoulder." He said, a flicker of worry passing through his silver eyes.

Tala gazed up at him a brilliant blush staining his cheeks, then a small smile graced his lips, "Thanks Bry…" He muttered staring at the lavender-haired teen with soft expression causing him to blush.

Bryan looked away, "Whatever…" He mumbled before walking away. Tala followed his movements with his sapphire eyes till he left the room and let out a blissful sigh. A chuckle to his left told him that Kai watched the whole exchange.

Tala turned his eyes towards the smirking teen and glared his blush not yet faded, "Not a word." He hissed and Kai's smirk deepened as he back away his hands up in mock surrender, "I didn't say anything." He said amusement lacing his voice and went over to Rei who was looking out the window with Angel, smiles tugging at their lips.

"What is it? Tease Tala day!" The red head snapped at the small group. Angel broke out in giggles and was trying to stifle them but was failing horribly. Rei's shoulders shook with unheard laughter and tears glistened in the corner of his eyes.

Tala pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the laughing trio.

------------------------------

"Tch, you missed." Sneered Rai, the robe figure shrugged, "A minor setback." He said walking away from the ledge.

Rai scowled at him, "Minor setback? You weren't expecting the wolf to intervene."

The robe chuckled, "Yes, but know it will be more fun. What good is killing a prey that doesn't know its being hunted? The phoenix will constantly be looking over his shoulder and lying awake at night. Its much more fun." He said, "When your pray is in constant fear."

Rai narrowed is eyes at him, "So your interested in the phoenix." He said and the robed figure let out another chuckle, "Yes I am, just as you're interested in the tora-youkai, and if we play our cards right, we'll both get what we want."

Rai's dark look lifted and a smirk spread across his lips, "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

------------------------------

Tammy held Angel's hand as they walked down the steps, "See ya later!" She called and waved back at the guys. Angel waved excitedly, "Bye!" She called as she and Tammy walked into the sunset. Rei smiled and waved back, and Kai graced her with a small smile. "Bye!" Max called back along with Tyson and Daichi.

Hilary stretched and turned towards them, "Well I better be going too. Later!" She said walking away. Kenny jumped from his spot on the porch and rushed over to her, "Wait Hilary!" Hilary blinked and stop to look back at him, "What is it Chief?" She asked and Kenny blushed, "I-I'll walk you home." He stuttered out and Hilary smiled cutely at him.

Once they were sure Kenny and Hilary were out of hearing distance they all broke down laughing. Rei leaned on Kai for support since he was the only one chuckling, and looked at the others. When he was sure no one was looking he snuggled into Kai's side.

Sometimes he couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Kai was around Tyson. He knew that Kai loved him, but Tyson was always able to catch his attention. Rei opened his eyes just a sliver and looked over at Tyson who had a sugar-high Max clinging to him.

Rei narrowed his eyes at him, his shoulder blades burning from something but Rei was too focused on Tyson to notice. Kai blinked as unexpected heat erupted from Rei's shoulders, he could feel the heat from the arm he had wrapped around Rei's shoulder.

Kai pulled away from the raven-haired teen causing him too look up at him in shock. Kai gave him a light smile before turning towards the others with his normal expression, "I'm going to bed." He announced and walked away.

Rei watched him leave, before a small sultry spread across his lips, "I think I'll head to bed too." He said smiling normally, "Goodnight." He said ignoring Max's puzzled expression and Tyson's narrowed one.

He knocked on Kai's door and smiled innocently up at him as he opened the door. Kai raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he moved out of the way and Rei strolled in. Kai wrapped his arms around him and Rei leaned against his stronger body and released a pleasured sigh when Kai started placing gentle kisses on his neck.

"Are you worried?" He managed to mumble out. Kai paused and placed one more kiss onto the bronze neck, "Not really, I know that whoever it was, was aiming at me. We'll take this one step at a time, we'll worry about it when we worry about it."

Rei turned his head and looked into Kai's eyes trying to find anything to show his true motives. But he was calm, staring back at him calmly. Rei sighed and nodded his head in agreement and pulled the others head down to place a kiss on those lips.

Everything would be all right…he hoped.

* * *

There you go! I hope you like! Sorry for the extreme shortness!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back. Okay I know you all hate me with a passion for taking so long and I would totally understand if you want to strangle me maim me or any other torture you could think of. –sniffs- I'm so sorry! I know I don't deserve you're forgiveness so I won't plead for it. –Starts crying-

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade, well it wouldn't be a kids show that's for sure.

* * *

Rei moaned as sunlight assaulted his eyes. He curled slightly trying to return to sleep but failing. He sighed and pushed himself up his black hair loose from its binding draped around his body like a black blanket. Muscles rippled under tanned skin as he sat up, blinking his golden eyes and rubbing them before releasing a yawn.

Rei looked to the side and wasn't surprised when he saw Kai wasn't with him. He sighed again and stood up. He ran a hand through his hair and released another yawn, then grabbed his boxers and slipped them on.

He stretched his arms over his head and released another sigh as he heard back crack and arms. "Good morning." Greeted a voice behind him.

Rei looked over his shoulder and smiled cutely at his koi, "Good morning." He said back before heading over to his bag and pulling out his clothes for the day. Kai grunted and leaned against the doorframe watching the black-haired beauty get ready for the day.

Crimson blinked as Rei pulled his hair into a low ponytail revealing black wings on his shoulder blades. Kai didn't recall seeing Rei getting a tattoo of any sorts... "Rei, when did you get that tattoo?" He asked and the other looked over his shoulder confused, "Tattoo? Kai you know I don't have one." He said with another smile.

Kai pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked over to Rei lifting his hand and tracing the shape of the tattoo, "Then what's this?"

Rei shivered at the touch, his skin feeling un-naturally sensitive now. The golden-eyed teen turned slowly and looked up at Kai, "You're not joking are you?" He asked and Kai nodded his head, "But I have too admit it looks nice." The two-toned haired teen complemented moving closer to the other.

The raven-haired teen smiled up at the other and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, letting his fingers play with the hair against the nape of his neck, "Well I guess that's the upside to having one." He mumbled moving his head to meet the others.

Kai just grunted and lightly peck the other on the lips. Rei gave a pleading mew when Kai pulled and Kai just smirked at Rei, "Didn't you get enough last night?" He asked amusement lacing his voice.

Golden eyes lock with crimson and a small graced his pink lips, "I can never get enough of you." He purred lowly knowing Kai loved it when he talk like that. Kai wrapped his arms around the slender teen's waist, "Cheater…" He muttered with affection and kissed the tora-youkai deeper this time.

Rei let out a mew of pleasure and tightened his arms around his neck. Kai raised his hand from Rei's waist up to his shoulder-blades and traced the pattern against the tan skin. Rei shivered against him and moved his arm so his hand cupped the others cheek tracing the fins on his cheek.

Kai nibbled on Rei's lower lip, but pulled away no matter how much he wanted to slip his tongue into the others mouth. Rei looked up at Kai with a confused look and pouted the crimson eyes teen pulled away.

"Get dressed." He said and headed for the door. Rei sighed happily and pulled on his clothes. He re-bind his hair in his white wrap, pulled on his yin-yang bandana, and his fingerless gloves.

Rei left the room smiling, but that smile faded as he felt eyes on him. His eyes slit as he looked around the area. Golden eyes narrowed as one of the tall buildings across from him and saw a faint silhouette standing at the top.

He glared at the other and raised his hand to flick his middle finger up, knowing the other can see it before lowering his arm and continuing his way to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------

Rai chuckled and looked at his companion, "Feisty isn't he?" He asked and the other nodded with an amused smiled across his lips, "His senses are getting sharper." The other commented.

Rai hummed, "Yes I noticed too. Pretty soon his mother's blood will awaken." He said crossing his arms over his chest. The other grunted, "The phoenix is also growing in power…" He muttered and Rai smiled, "I know, and Voltaire can't wait. Now that we know Kai's weakness we can control him."

The robed one grunted again, "Voltaire's a fool if he believes he can control demons." He said and turned and started too walked away. Rai smirked, "Yeah he is, but who are we to tell a human that it's not possible? He probably ignore us, after all humans are ignorant creatures."

------------------------------------------------------

Rei hummed a tune as he flipped the pancake over. A smile spread across his lips and he check on the bacon. He was feeling excited today for some reason. He turned his head to the toaster as the toast popped out. He humming grew louder slightly as he buttered the toast and placed them on a plate.

Rei returned to the bacon and pancakes and placed them on plates and setting them on the table. He gathered the pans and quickly washed them, before heading outside.

He stared up at the blue sky a small smile turning into a grin as his mouth open and he started to sing,

_In you and I, there's a new land,_

_(Angels in flight,)_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah._

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_(Music inside) _

_What's left of me?_

_What's left of me, now?_

Rei opened his mouth to sing the next verse but stopped when he felt eyes on him. Rei turned sharply to the side his eyes slits but they returned to normal once he noticed it was Tammy and Angel.

"That was beautiful Rei." Tammy commented smiling at the raven-haired teen. Angel ran over to him, "Rei-chan, Rei-chan! Where did you learn that song!" She asked excitingly, and Rei blinked, "I…I don't know." He admitted.

He really didn't know where that song came from it just came to him and he had the strongest urge to sing it, and it reminded him of his mother's old song.

He snapped out of his thought as he felt his hand being lightly tugged, he looked down at curious violet eyes, "What's wrong Rei-chan?" She asked tilting her head to one side and blinking up at him.

Rei couldn't help but smile widely and scoop her into his arms, "Angel-chan you're so kawaii!" He said and Angel laughed happily, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tammy watched them with a smile on her lips, before it faded and she glared at the corner of her eye, _'Their watching us again…'_ She thought, and looked back at the laughing duo, _'But the question is; why? What is it that has caught there attention.'_

Angel giggled and hugged Rei a little tighter closing her eyes in happiness, before they snapped back open and was dilated in horror. The song sounded familiar and now she knew why.

When she was Nagiko she had song a song familiar to that once she reached maturity and would be able to use the full extent of her powers. The song always changed from generation from generation, and no one from her clan could remember how the original was song but each was different for each generation, once they reached maturity they would feel the overwhelming urge to sing, and the problem was that the song would become like a siren song, attracting both genders to see a beautiful creature sing a seductive song and would do anything to be with the beautiful being.

If someone like Rai catches Rei in this state he could do anything to Rei and the raven-haired teen would allow it as long as it meant he could finish the ritual song.

Angel bit her lip and pulled back a little forcing a smile, "Rei-chan where's Kai-chan?" She asked and Rei blinked, "I don't really know." He answered, of course ever since he and Kai got together didn't mean Kai would change right off the bat, but he was smiling more around Rei, but he still went off by himself not telling anyone when or where he was going.

Tammy looked over to the koi pond and sighed, "Come on Angel, let's find Max-kun." She said and Angel nodded her head with mock excitement, and pulled away from Rei and grabbed Tammy's hand, "Bye-bye Rei-chan!" She shouted waving.

Rei waved back but he felt light headed. The raven-haired teen shook his head lightly and rested one of his hands on his face. He looked over to the distance where a mountain could be seen. He had to go there, just so he could sing.

------------------------------------------

Kai panted and clutched his left shoulder. He leaned heavily against the stone wall behind him. His whole body felt like it was on fire, he gritted his teeth together to prevent from crying out in pain. He has worse thanks to Voltaire.

The crimson eyes teen blinked in puzzlement as the pain faded, but he looked up sharply as he saw Rei walking past the alleyway he was in looking dazed.

"Rei…" He muttered but for some reason he couldn't call out to him so he followed. He followed the golden-eyes teen outside the city and into the forest.

Kai was confused. He knew that Rei loved nature but he didn't go without someone with him. He says it's much more enjoyable to see nature with others. Kai ducked behind a tree as Rei stopped at a lake and sat down in front of it.

But what really puzzled Kai is when Rei started to sing,

_In you and I, there's a new land,_

_(Angels in flight,)_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah._

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_(Music inside) _

_What's left of me?_

_What's left of me, now?_

Kai gasped softly feeling this weird urge come over him. He wanted to go over there and…and he didn't know what to the raven-haired teen.

_I watched you…fast asleep_

_All I fear…means nothing_

The two-toned haired teen came out from behind the tree, and approached Rei. Some part of Kai wanted to take the raven-haired beauty, but not in a sexual way. The crimson eyes teen kneeled behind the singing teen and pulled out the white binding.

_In you and I, there's a new land,_

_(Angels in flight,)_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah._

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_(Music inside) _

_What's left of me?_

_What's left of me, now?_

Kai combed his hands through the long black hair, before pushing aside some of the hair to nuzzle the other's neck.

_My heart's a battleground, _

_You show me how to see, _

_That nothing is whole, and nothing is broken_

The crimson-eyes teen nipped lightly at the junction between Rei's neck and shoulder. He could've sworn he felt his canine's lengthen if his mind wasn't drunk on desire. Rei opened his mouth to sing the last verse but couldn't as he was suddenly pushed into the water.

Kai grunted as his back connected to the ground and glared up to who would dare separate him from the singing beauty. His eyes widen as he recognized Rai.

Orange eyes glared down at him as Rai bared his fangs at him, "Mine." He hissed and Kai snarled back.

Rei pulled himself out of the water. Water dripped down his hair; his white shirt clung to his skin and was see-through. Glazed golden eyes looked at the two before he pulled himself fully out and sat on the grass watching them silently.

Kai stood up and glared at Rai, how dare this bastard interrupt him. He knew what Rai wanted, he wanted to fight Kai in order to mark Rei, and like hell he was going to reject the challenge.

Kai and Rai both slid into fighting positions glaring at each other and snarling. Rei watched them from the side not fully aware on what was happening around him, but still on some level knew but would let them settle it.

-------------------------------------------------

Angel looked up her tea and stared off into the distance.

"You feel it too." Said Tammy taking a sip of her own tea. Angel nodded her head and looked worriedly at the distance, "Do you think Kai will win?" She asked her violet eyes shinning with worry.

Tammy looked off into the distance as well, "On normal circumstances I would say yes, but with Kai under the influence of Rei's song I don't think so."

Angel turned her head and looked at her sister, "Maybe we should go?" She asked and Tammy shook her head, "Remember when you first met Suikotsu? You were singing and he was fighting numbers of demon to get to you. It was a wild rage, it you went they'd see you as a threat."

The younger of the two nodded her head and lowered her head, _'Please Kami-sama, let everything turn out ok.'_ She thought.

Tammy watched her younger sister and closed her eyes, _'I have a feeling this is going to become worse before it becomes better.'_

* * *

I hope you like! And again I'm so sorry for the long long long wait! I understand if you don't want to review or even read my stories anymore, I am a horrible, horrible author, -Brawls-

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm updating finally! I got to say thank you for being so patient for me! I know I'm a horrible author but thank you for sticking around! Oh and at the bottome of this chapter I have another story I'm thinking of posting! Now on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own! But I would love too.

* * *

Rai and Kai circled each other, teeth bared in a silent threat, fingers curled into a claw shape. It was silent, no sound was heard. The birds and animals were silent, as if watching the scene before them.

Rei blinked, his golden eyes glazed and his face emotionless, but was watching the fight with great interest. One part of his mind was screaming, raging, yelling, pacing like an impatient tiger behind a cage hungering for freedom, while the other half was suppressing the rebellious half, wanting to watch who will win, and more worthy of becoming his eternal partner.

His legs curled beside him, as he rested one hand against him chest. This indescribable urge to sing swelled up in the golden-eyed teen, and before he knew it he was singing a different song than before.

_When they all come crashing down-midflight,_

_You know you're not the only one_

_When they're so alone._

The words escaped his mouth like liquid, filling the once silent air in his melody. At an unspoken signal, Rai and Kai charged at each other. Rai swiped at the crimson-eyes adversary with his claws, but they were easily dodged. Kai balled up his hand and punched Rai across the face as he was recovering from his missed attack. The scarred one practically flew back from the hit, breaking one tree in half before being stopped by another.

Blood erupted from his mouth on the impact, as his pupils shrunk from pain and surprise. His body slid to the ground, where he laid stunned for a few seconds before standing up. He fingered his swelling cheek, knowing a bruise was forming, before redirecting his gaze back to Kai who was staring at him emotionlessly in a basic Russian fighting stance. Rai's lips parted in a sneer, as he slipped into his own stance. There was no way the two-toned haired teen was going to beat him. He's been waiting a long time for this day when Rei would be considered mature enough by his mother's blood, he was not going to let this opportunity slip by!

Rai charged at the blue-haired Russian, who showed no change in body movement, but was watching him closely.

_They find a back door out of life,_

_You know you're not the only one._

Kai blocked an incoming punch and the kick that followed. He threw his own fist in response, but it was blocked, as was his right hook. He suddenly found the air rush out of his lungs as he was kneed in the stomach. A small cough escaped him before he was jabbed across the face. He collided heavily against the ground and skidded for a few feet, leaving a stain of brown against the usually beautiful green grass.

The phoenix wielder stood up, feeling blood in his mouth when he unintentionally bit his tongue at the jab. He wiped the corner of his mouth, smearing the blood that had escaped his mouth, before turning his head to the side and spitting the rest out.

A sneer spread across his face as he glared into those smug orange eyes. No one was taking Rei away from him! No one!

_We're all grieving_

_Lost and bleeding_

They charged at each other, faces contorted in deep determination. They were not going to loose, they couldn't. Rai threw a punch first, which Kai dodged, and replied with a punch of his own. Rai quickly blocked the incoming attack and grabbed Kai's wrist in a bruising grip. He turned and threw the two-toned haired one over his shoulder right in to a near-by boulder.

Kai quickly flipped himself over taking the impact with his feet, and pushed off the rock and towards Rai. Unknowingly the boulder behind him had numerous of cracks in it that were not there before.

_All our lives_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader_

_All your lies_

_I'm not believing_

_Heaven shine a light down on me._

Kai collided with Rai making them both fall to the ground. Kai straddled the orange-eyed one and started to repeatedly punch the other's face, until the other snarled and pushed the other away and kicked him harshly in the stomach.

All while this was happening, Rei watched it with blank eyes. He wanted to attack the one hurting his mate, the one that had used him and caused him so much pain. But his body wouldn't move, it wouldn't respond no matter how much he willed his limbs to move. He didn't want to watch this. He just wanted to leave and crawl back into bed where Kai would join him a few minutes later, and wrap his strong arm around the tora-youkai's slender waist.

But he wasn't, this was real, and no matter what Rei tried to do he couldn't. He was a prisoner in his own body…

_So afraid to open your eyes-hypnotized_

_You know you're not the only one_

_Never understood this life _

_And you're right I don't deserve _

_But you know I'm not the only one_

The words flowed from his mouth, they wouldn't stop. Rei tried to close his mouth, he tried to move his body to stop the fight, but couldn't. All he got or his efforts were his fingers twitching every now and then.

It was so frustrating, he wanted to do something; he wanted to stop this madness. Tears welded up in his blank golden eyes. He hated being so _helpless_, he wanted to help Kai, he wanted to be with the phoenix, Kai was the only light he had, if he was taken away, Rei would sink in the darkness that was trying to consume him.

_We're all grieving_

_Lost and bleeding_

Crystal tears ran down his cheeks. Rei could feel them. They went down his cheeks in little rivers, and dropped to the ground.

_All our lives_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader_

_All your lies_

_I'm not believing_

_Heaven shine a light down on me_

Kai spit out some blood that was in his mouth, and scowled at the one across from him. Rai dragged his hand across his mouth, smearing the blood that had leaked down his chin, and scowled back.

_Don't look down_

_Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you_

_Don't look down, you'll fall down,_

_You'll become their sacrifice_

_Right or wrong_

_Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you_

_If I can't feel, I'm not mine,_

_I'm not real_

Both of them charged at each other, bloodlust alighting in their eyes. They were ready to take each other apart if it meant being able to claim the long-haired beauty.

They both threw a punch at each other, and it connected with each other's cheeks. Though there heads had turned from the blow, their remained connected, each glaring into each other's depths. Ruby red clashed with sun-set orange. Rai's eyes slit in anger and outrage, and Kai's followed suit.

Rei's blank eyes held a hint of shock, what was happening? Kai looked so…different. Why was he changing? His fingernails had grown out, like Rei's when he angry, he also got fangs and slit eyes as well. But Kai wasn't a neko-jin, he was human! Was this the result of his Grandfather's experiments? Or was this something else…

His hand twitched again and slowly rose, he had to stop this, before it got out of control. Rei stood up, swaying slightly, and rushed towards them. Tears ran down his face uncontrollably, as his lips parted and his voice hummed.

_All our lives_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader_

_All your lies_

_I'm not believing_

_Heaven shine a light down on me…_

Golden eyes sparkled back to life as he quickly rushed towards his koi and collided with his chest making him stop from his charge. Kai blinked, his eyes returning to normal before looking down to the shivering teen in his arms, and just like that, the spell was broken. Both Kai and Rai staggered as if they were relieved of a heavy burden, and both looked at the soaked tora-youkai nuzzling Kai's chest.

Kai could feel the shirt becoming wet from Rei's salty tears and blinked in confusion. He looked down to the crying teen in his arms, and noticed he was soaking wet. He cupped the raven-haired teens chin and lifted his head to look into those water-logged eyes, "Rei, what's wrong?" He asked and was shocked when Rei swiftly wrapped his arms around his neck and crashed their lips together.

Crimson eyes blinked and stared at Rei's closed eyes in bewilderment. He couldn't grasp what had made the long-haired teen so upset, so he wrapped his arms around the other in a loose hug and returned the kiss. He gently parted the Rei's lips and stuck his tongue in, twining it with the golden-eyes teen.

Rai glared at the touching scene in front of him, before turning around and scowled. '_Another day…' _He thought, jumping away into the woods.

Rei groaned softly and let out a whine when Kai pulled away from him. He looked up with slight hurt in his eyes. Kai smirked at him, "Don't be a baby Rei." He said his smirk widening when Rei pouted at him.

Kai cupped the slender boy's chin, "I always finish what I start." He purred out, pecking Rei lightly on the lips before moving down to his tan throat.

A moaned escaped Rei's throat as Kai kiss, lick and nibbled his neck. He tilted his head to make more room for Kai to explore. The crimson-eyed teen took the opening and attack the others neck. He moved his head down and to the area right before the jugular vain, and started nipping at the area.

Rei's scent filled his nostrils, making his mind hazy. His eyes clouded over as his mouth hovered over Rei's neck.

Kai kissed the abused area one more time, before sinking his teeth deeply into the other's neck making Rei cry out.

---------------------------------------------

Angel fingered the lips of her teacup, and looked worriedly into the depths of her now cold tea. She chewed on her bottom lip worriedly and kept glancing at the front gate every five seconds making her companion sigh.

"You shouldn't worry so much Angel." Tammy said sipping her warm tea. Angel looked at her sister with watery violet eyes. "But what if something bad happened to him? I'm so worried…" She said in a small voice.

Tammy's eyes softened, "Not even death can kill a mother's love, but you have to let him go. You have to realize that he's grown up and had to make his own decisions now." She said and Angel nodded sadly, "I know…"

Angel stood up suddenly, "Excuse me." She said and rushed off leaving Tammy to watch her go silently.

The violet-eyed girl sniffed and rubbed her eyes to get rid of her tears. She turned the corner and let out a surprised cry as she bumped into someone. She looked up to meet blue eyes staring back at her.

Tala looked down at the little girl and softened his eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked kneeling down in front of her. Angel nodded shyly and smiled, "Yes Tala-kun!" She said standing up and hugging the red-haired Russian. Tala blinked in surprise at the sudden action and slowly hugging her back.

Angel giggled and pulled back, "Tala-kun no like hugs." She said innocently and Tala gave a slight smile back, "No I'm just not used to them." He admitted before patting her on the head, "Stay out of trouble okay." He said standing up and walking away. Angel watched him go, and then silently started to follow. She watched as he walked into the guest room, and she couldn't resist pressing her ear against the door. "Where did you go?" The voice was muffled but Angel was sure that it was Bryan.

"I had to go to the bathroom, is that so wrong?" Came Tala's sarcastic reply. There was a faint chuckle and the sound of footsteps. "No it isn't." Bryan said back.

She listened as and blushed at the sudden moan. There was the sound of lips meeting and separating. "What's this? I'm gone for a few minutes and when I come back you jump me?" She could practically see Tala raising his brow at the lavender-haired teen. A growl replied him, "Shut up." Said Bryan with the sound of lips connecting following.

Angel pulled her ear away from the door with the blush still staining her cheeks, and turning her head towards the archway. A gasp escaped her as she spotted Kai and Rei walking through, "Kai-kun, Rei chan!" She yelled rushing over to them.

Both the said teens turned there head towards her call and Rei smiled. He kneeled down and smiled as she ran into his arms. "Hey there Angel-chan, you've been good." He asked smiling as she nodded her head. She looked up at him, "Where did Rei-chan go?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

Rei smiled at her, "Just for a walk." He answered and Angel blinked up at him, and tugged at his shirt slightly, pulling it off to one side, showing a huge bruise. Violet eyes widened at the mark, before looking at Kai and staring at him split lip.

"What happened?" She whispered, causing Kai and Rei to glance at each other. "Uh, well…" He started but was interrupted.

"Whoa, Rei that's one hell of a hickey!" Rang Tala's voice. Rei blushed and turned his head to glare at the red-head, "Be quiet you!" Rei shouted back.

Kai smirked as he watched Rei stand up and start bickering with Tala who would just smirk and calmly shoot back a reply. His eyes lowered to the purple bruise and he caressed it with his eyes, it was official.

Rei was finally his.

* * *

There Finally done! Hope you like! Oh I'm probably going to start a new Beyblade fic, it's going to be a crossover with Yami no Matsuei, a great Yaoi anime that I am glad that I had discovered! If you haven't heard of it CHECK IT OUT!

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm updating! Finally ne? I'm sorry for not updating sooner. You all must hate me, and I really can't blame you if you did.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything if I did, Beyblade would NOT be for children that's for sure!

* * *

Rei hummed as he continued to cook supper. Every once and a while his hand would absently move to his neck and caress the mark- the mark of Kai's claim.

Though he did get some teasing from Tala from it, he really didn't mind flaunting the mark for everyone to see. The demon part of him was purring with joy and wanted to return the favor to his red-eyed lover, but he knew he had to wait. Tonight should be perfect…

A little chuckle escaped him before he continued cooking. Though he couldn't wait for tonight he knew he had too, till then though he might as well…tease his chosen mate.

He hummed a nameless tune as he stirred the stew, before bending down to see how the biscuits were coming. Deciding they needed another few minutes he stood up again and grabbed a ladle and poured some of the stew into a small plate for him to taste. Rei smiled as the stew was ready. He turned the burner off, before he grabbed some oven mitts and moved the pot from the stove to the table. The table was already set, and a bowl of hot steaming rice was waiting to be devoured.

Rei headed back to the kitchen, and turned off the stove. He opened the door and pulled out perfect golden brown biscuits for the stew. He placed the pan on the counter and proceeded to place the baked goods into a basket. He walked back to the table and placed them down beside the stew.

Once he was sure everything was ready and took a deep breath, "DINNER!!" He shouted loudly, before starting to fill the bowls with stew.

Rei smiled as he heard thundering footsteps, and the two doors opposite of each other slam open. Tyson, Max and Daichi flew to their spots around the table watching Rei eagerly, as he poured stew into the bowls. Tala and Bryan entered more calmly, though when they sat down, Tala was grinning wolfishly at the golden-eyed youth, while Bryan was trying to ignore the redhead.

Tyson's Grandfather and Hiro entered next and sat down smiling gratefully at Rei as he handed them their meals. He smiled as they all began to dig in but frowned when he noticed they were one member short.

Rei shrugged off his worry, Kai would come when he was hungry, no sooner, no later. He smiled at the compliments about his cooking and thanked them.

Tala took a sip of the stew's broth before grabbing one of the biscuits. Rei was a great cook, at least better then the cooks at the Abbey. He really couldn't get over the huge mark that was on the neko-jin's neck. Who knew Kai could be that rough, but then again, there are some things that Kai does keep secret, being a biter was probably one of them.

Angel and Tammy went home for dinner saying they haven't spent much time with there mother lately. Understandable since they've been here for so long, hardly spending any time at home, though their mother really didn't mind, she was just glad her children were out with their friends, and having a good time.

Tala blinked as his food was suddenly swiped away from him. He turned his head and glared at Rei who was holding the bowl innocently. "Oh I'm sorry it's just looked like you didn't like my cooking since you were staring at it with _such_ distaste." He said and Tala resisted the urge to snort. Loudly.

"Give it back Kon." He demanded. Now normally Tala wasn't this defensive of food, but normally he didn't have _damn_ good food that made him feel like stuffing himself. Rei smiles his teasing smile and handed it back, before going to fill his own bowl.

Rei popped a piece of beef into his mouth before looking around the table. Everyone seemed quite satisfied and-not surprisingly- Tyson and Daichi were already asking for seconds. Rei was more then happy to comply to there request.

Once dinner was finished Hiro offered to do the dishes which was very grateful for, and helped him even though Hiro protested saying he deserved a break.

After they were finished Rei headed towards his room, intent on seeing if Kai had returned. He was disappointed as he opened the door and Kai was no where to be seen. Rei frowned, and looked around for any sign that Kai had been here, but found nothing.

Rei sighed sadly and stretched his arms above his head. Oh well there's nothing he could do about it. Rei looked out at the setting sun and sighed again, not knowing what to do; he decided that he should have a good soak in the tub. Gathering all he needed he headed for the bathroom.

He turned on the taps for the right temperature once he got their, before plugging the drain and waiting for the tub to fill. Rei reached behind his head and untied his bandana, then pulling out his hair wrap. He shook his head briefly before untying his sash and slipping it off followed by his shirt. Sun-kissed skin gleamed in the artificial light; muscles flexed under the said skin as he reached down and removed his pants and underwear.

Rei piled his hair up into a bun and stuck to sticks-they looked like chopsticks really- into his hair to hold it in place. He slipped into the hot water and sighed out in content, a purr working its way up his throat. Once the water was once about mid-chest level did Rei turn off the taps (A/N: It's a deep tub.).

A tanned muscular not to mention wet back leaned against the side of the tub as Rei let out a groan. He lifted his arms out of the water to rest against the side, a little un-nerved by the cold metal meeting his warmed skin but adjusted quickly. Rei let out a content little mew and practically melted in the hot water.

"And here I thought I was the only one that could draw that noise out of you." Came a voice from behind him. Rei jumped and turned around water sloshing around his form, as his golden eyes widened, "Kai! Don't do that!" He exclaimed glaring at the older teen who was leaning against the doorway with one eye-brow raised.

Kai walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Rei watched him, curiosity alight in his eyes. "Where were you? You missed dinner." He asked his eyes flashing in worry. Kai shook his head, and walked forward before kneeling down so he was eye level with his koi. "I was out, and got side-tracked." He said rest one of his pale hands on Rei's cheek.

The raven-haired teen sighed but understood and nuzzled the pale hand. The hand slid down his cheek to his neck, fingering the hickey making Rei shiver in response. He raised one of his wet hands and grasped Kai's scarf. The crimson eyed one smirk and removed it setting it gently on the floor so not to alert the others (A/N: His scarf has weights in it like last time.), then proceeded to strip out of the remaining clothing.

Rei couldn't help but blush and turn his back politely. No matter how many times he's seen Kai naked it still made him blush. He let out a squeak of surprise as Kai slipped in and pulled Rei to his chest. Rei blushed darkened as his cheek hit Kai's sculpted chest. He pushed away slightly and looked up at him as well muscular arms wrapped around his tanned body.

Kai smirked and shook his head amused, Rei was acting like a blushing virgin, which he wasn't. He lowered his head and claimed Rei's lips making the poor boy squeak again. Rei closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, parting his lips allowing Kai's tongue to slip in.

Rei pulled his mouth away and kissed Kai on the cheek before trailing to his neck. He nibbled and licked the pale column, which Kai tilted his head to one-side to allow more movement. He latched on to Kai's neck making the Russian moan softly. Rei purred in delight and bit down harder.

Kai gasped and grip Rei's shoulders pulling him back and smashing their mouths together. Rei moaned softly and released a soft gasp as a hand slid down his back and resting on his tailbone. Kai grinned into the kiss and went down further reveling in the little mewling that escaped Rei's throat.

But before it could progress any farther there was a knock on the door. Kai growled annoyed while Rei gave a light laugh, "Coming!" He shouted and attempted to rise, but was pulled tight against Kai who kissed him one last time before letting go. Rei smiled at him before rising out of the water successfully this time, and stepping out of the tub. He pulled on a white robe before opening the door, but only so much that his head was in the way.

Crystallized blue eyes glinted back at him, taking in the swollen lips, flushed cheeks, wet hand and black bun, and smirked. "Was I interrupting?" Tala asked crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Yes you were." Came Kai's voice from within the bathroom, making Rei blush.

Tala laughed, "Yeah I thought I did, but any way Rei there someone here to see you." He said and Rei blinked, "For me?"

Kai stood up suddenly catching both of their attention. He walked forward not caring that he was naked as the day he was born, and plucked the chopsticks from Rei's hair. The hair now unbound raveled down his back like a black waterfall. Rei blinked again, "Kai…?"

"Go." He said and Rei nodded his head still confused. He past Tala who's smirk widened and slapped his ass as he walked past. Rei squeaked and glared at the redhead who was still smirking widely, "Go get him tiger."

As Rei disappeared around the corner, Tala looked back at Kai who had his pants on and was picking up his shirt. "You're worried…" Tala stated and Kai shook his head, "Not worried just cautious." He said finishing with his shirt and pulling on his jacket.

"With all that's been happening I am too. Hell I'm not really surprised this is happening something weird always happens to you and this group." Tala said looking out at the scenery.

Kai smirked, and shook his head. "Any news?" He asked exiting from the bathroom. Tala frowned and his eyes narrowed, "Nothing, Bryan's been hacking left and right, but there's nothing. It's like Voltaire vanished off the face of the Earth!"

It was Kai's turn to frown, "So you don't know if he's still in Russia or not." He said and Tala sighed, "We're trying Kai but we can't find any record of where he is or where he last was. They were wiped clean, for all we know he's back here in Japan."

Kai scowled and headed towards the greeting room with Tala close behind.

-----------------------------------

Rei walked into the greeting room and blinked at the young man in front of him. The man in front of him had spiky brown hair with a rattail at his nape, and tanned skin like his own; he was wearing a black shirt and pants and had striking silver eyes.

"May I…help you?" He asked feeling un-nerved as his eyes scanned up and down his (Rei's) form.

"Yes I was wondering if you were the one singing." He said and Rei blinked, "S-singing. No I don't sing I have a horrible voice really." (A/N: Bullshit! XD!)

The guest raised one finely sculpted brow and walked forward. Rei back up feeling as though he was facing a predator. He jumped slightly as his back met a wall and looked up into silver eyes that were peering down into his own golden ones. "Never seen anyone with golden eyes before." He said suddenly catching Rei off guard.

"Nani…?" He mumbled and blinked as finger gripped his chin lifting his face up. Rei started to feel nervous and squeaked as he felt warm breath on his neck. He pushed his assailant back and stared at him with wide eyes.

The brown-haired man stood up and dusted off his arms before heading towards the door, and just before he left, he glanced back at the black-haired beauty, "The names Korosu, remember it." He said before closing the door behind him leaving a shock Rei.

Rei slid down the wall till he rested on the floor, his eyes were still wide. Who was that man called Korosu and why did he come all the way over just to know if he had been the one singing?

"Rei?"

Rei's head shot up and looked at Kai and Tala who were looking down at him. "Who was that Rei?" Tala asked. Rei didn't answer him instead he shakily pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to Kai where he wrapped his arms around the older teen's middle.

Both Kai and Tala looked shocked at the openly affectionate gesture, but snapped out of it as Rei began to tremble in his grip. Kai wrapped his arms around the golden-eyed one returning it. He ran one hand through Rei's silky locks trying to calm him down. Tala looked at them in confusion and took a step forward, but stopped and looked down as his bare feet connected with something. He kneeled down and picked up what looked like a small syringe. The design on it looked awfully familiar…

Tala's eyes widened in horror as his hand began to shake. Of course he's seen it before; it was the same syringe they used in the Abbey on them for injections…

Kai looked down at Tala puzzled but when he spotted the cylinder glass his eyes too widened in horror. It didn't take a genius to know where it came from; Tala, Kai, or Bryan would never touch anything that related to that accursed Abbey again, and Rei or the others, could have no way been able to swipe one, so it must've come from that guy that was here.

Kai moved his hands and placed on Rei's shaky shoulder and pushed him back He looked up and down his form looking for any puncture marks to indicate that Rei was injected with something. Finding none he sighed in relief and closed Rei robe that had opened sometime during the embrace. "Come on Rei." He said placing his hand on Rei's lower back and leading him to their room.

Tala stood watching the two leave before rushing off himself, he had to show this to Bryan immediately.

-----------------------------------------

Kai opened the door to their room and guided Rei inside. The black-haired one was still shaking as he entered, walked over to the futon and sat down still shaking. Kai looked over to him once he closed the door.

"Rei…" He said gently, and Rei looked up at him. Kai gritted his teeth and turned his head away from the attractive sight. Rei had no idea how alluring he looked; sitting down with his knees close together and his legs spread out, the white robe parting showing his sun-kissed thighs. Slender hands being held to his chest, pink lips parted, golden eyes looking up at him, and black hair curling around his form. It should be against the law to look like that!

Rei gave out a faint whimper, and Kai snapped his head back and looked at him. Big mistake. He was silently pleading with his golden eyes for Kai to come join him, and how could the crimson-eyed teen refuse such a request.

Kai moved forward and say beside the Chinese blader who immediately curled up to him tucking his legs underneath. Kai sighed and wrapped one arm around the slender waist and was startled when Rei moved closer crawling under his arm so he rested in Kai's lap, head tucked under the duo-haired colored teens chin.

Kai petted Rei's hair and ran soothing circles on his back, unclear as to why he was acting this way. The saw what had happened and it was nothing bad to upset the younger teen like this.

A sigh escaped his lips as continued to comfort Rei, unknowing of the small scab of blood on Rei's bruise on his neck.

-------------------------------------------

"_Yes what is it?"_ Snapped a voice.

"The target has received the serum." Said a man wearing a dark cloak.

"_Good it appears you can do something right after all." _

"I'll report back once it begins to work." He said, and snapped the cell phone shut. He looked down at the compound from the high building. A smirk formed on his lips. It was only a matter of time…

* * *

And…Finished! I hope you all liked, and I again apologize.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! And not too long this time! I think I'm cured of my L.A.S!

This fic has reached **100 REVIEWS!!** I love you all and thank you for reviewing and reading my story!

I'm sorry this is so short but I wanted to update so badly! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned it, but sadly I do not….-Sniffs-

* * *

Rei groggily opened his eyes, and blinked. It was dark out and his head was resting on his koi's chest. He slowly raised himself feeling weird, he sat back on his hunch's and looked around wondering why he woken up.

Then he suddenly felt like he was caged. He was locked away somewhere in the back of his own mind only able to watch as his body moved forward and curled up against Kai once more. The sleeping teen shifted but did not awaken. Rei felt his hand slide up the compact chest before dragging his nail back down. Kai's brows scrunched together, before his eyes fluttered open looking straight into Rei's eyes.

Kai blinked at him, "Rei…?" He said and Rei smiled down at, but there was something off about him. "Kai." Rei purred leaning down and kissing him. Crimson eyes blinked in surprise. Something was wrong, Rei was never this forward…

He gasped suddenly as one of Rei's legs slipped between his own, and the black-haired teen purred against his lip.

He would worry about Rei's behavior later; right now he had more important matters to attend too.

-------------------------------------------------

Kai walked through the halls heading towards Tala's room. He needed to know if he and Bryan had found anything yet, on Voltaire or the syringe he found yesterday. He knocked on the door, and raised a brow as he heard a muttered curse along with sound of something heavy dropping to the ground.

Tala opened the door, his hair ruffled, his lips swollen and breathing uneven. Crystal blue eyes glared into crimson ones, "What do you want?" He snapped and Kai's brow rose to his hairline. "Sorry to bother you," Kai said his voice laced with sarcasm, "But I wanted to know if you've found anything new."

The red-haired Russian sighed and shook his head leaning against the door frame. "No we found nothing." He said and Kai sighed.

"Well maybe if you weren't busy with Bryan you may have found something." He drawled causing Tala to flush, "Get off my back Hiwatari! Like your any better! If we're doing such a horrible job why don't you come and help!" He snapped.

Kai snorted, "Don't get angry at me because I interrupted your personal moment. But with that visitor, he must work with Voltaire. That means…" He trailed and Tala's eyes hardened, "Yeah it means that either Voltaire is here in Japan already or that guy has some way on contacting him."

Bryan walked up behind Tala and wrapped his arms around the red-haired Russians waist. All three were silent. If Voltaire was here in Japan, he'd probably want them back. His grandson most definitely. Tala and Bryan, hell yes, he considered them his greatest experiments. Kai frowned darkly, but why would he want Rei? That guy that came asked for Rei, not the former Abbey students, it just didn't make sense.

Kai sighed before turning away, "Sorry for bothering you." He grumbled and started to walk away. Tala and Bryan watched him leave and were surprised as he suddenly turned around and smirked at them, "And Tala you might want to cover you neck if you want to leave your room anytime soon." He said before continuing on his way.

Tala flushed angrily and made a move to follow but Bryan held him back. "Calm down, he's just trying to annoy you." He murmured soothingly. "Well he's doing a pretty good job…" Tala grumbled back making the lavender-haired teen to smirk.

"He's had years of practice okami." He whispered before tugging the smaller teen back into the room.

Kai walked back to his room with a frown on his features. But let them fade as he opened the door to his and Rei's room. He immediately spotted Rei curled up on the futon with a small smile on his face. Kai walked inside and closed the door behind him. He approached the sleeping teen and gently cupped a tan cheek. Rei shifted in his sleep and nuzzled the hand. Kai smiled softly before his features hardened.

He was going to protect Rei no matter what.

------------------------------------------------

Rei hummed a small tune as he slipped on his shoes. He tapped his top against ground before looking back a Hiro.

"Now Rei you sure you don't mind doing this?" He asked and Rei smiled back, "No I don't mind Hiro. I'm just going to go get the groceries." The neko-jin replied grabbing the list from the older teen.

"Well if you're sure…"

"I'm sure. We can't have Tyson going to get the groceries or Max. Tyson would eat it all, and Max would probably spend all the money on sweets."

"Yes, but…!"

"And I'm sure you could get it yourself but even someone like you needs a day off Hiro."

Hiro sighed, seeing as he couldn't talk the smaller one out of it, "Alright."

Rei smiled pleasantly, before heading for the door, "Well I'm off, I'll be back with the groceries soon." He said and Hiro nodded his head. Rei flashed him one last smile before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Rei smiled at the sunshine that warmed his face and walked towards the gate. As Rei turned and a flash of red caught in the corner of his eye. He looked over and his eyes flash in confusion.

'_When did Tala get here…?'_

-----------------------------------------------

Rei handed the money to the cashier who entered the amount he had given her into the machine before handing back the change.

"That's a lot of food." She said placing the remaining food into the bags, and Rei smiled at her causing a blush to spread across her cheeks, "Yes it is isn't it? The person that I'm staying with eats a lot, and I mean _a lot_." He said grabbing the six bags, three in each hand.

The cashier smiled at him once she saw he was leaving, "Thanks for coming, have a nice day." She said and Rei nodded back at her.

Rei hummed a strange eerily song as he walked down the street. It was such a beautiful day out today. He smiled at the stray breeze that played with his hair. It was strange as he woke up this morning in a cold bed, so he took a shower, and practically gasped at his sore waist.

Rei gasped as he suddenly bumped into someone causing the groceries to fall to the ground. He groaned as he fell to the ground, eyes shut in pain. He slowly pushed himself up and rubbed his head, "G-gomen nasai…" He started to say, but gasped as his eyes landed on who he bumped into.

"…Rai?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Kai looked up from the book he was reading as the sound of the front door opening caught his attention.

"Tadaima!" Floated in Rei's voice. Kai placed his bookmark before shutting and placing the book down. He stood up and headed for the kitchen where he knew Rei would be. Kai stopped and leaned against the doorway as he watched Rei put away the food he had gotten, humming softly.

He felt bad for leaving Rei so early in the morning but the raven-haired beauty must be used to that by now. He was worried about the neko-jin. Last night he acted very strange, he seemed so insatiable, always wanting more. Not that Kai minded he was more than willing to comply.

Rei placed away the last food item before turning around and nearly screaming, instead he jumped and clutched his heart. "Gods Kai don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed and the older teen raised a brow but gave no reply.

Rei smiled at him before gathering the shopping bags and throwing them into the garbage, "You're back early, usually you're off training right about now." He commented still smiling and causing Kai's brow to scrunch together.

Was Rei angry at him for leaving this morning? No it couldn't be he sounded too innocent…

"Oh! You must be hungry that's why, I'll go fix something up for you." He said opening the fridge.

Kai pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to the bending beauty and placed his hand on Rei's shoulder, "I'm not hungry." He said and Rei looked back at him surprised before smiling, "Don't be silly, you missed breakfast and it's almost noon now, I don't mind making you something."

Rei hummed again as he pulled out some ham, lettuce, cheese, and mayo and set them onto the counter. He opened the bread bag and pulled out two pieces, before tying the bag up again, all the while Kai watching him.

Kai watched in confusion, there was something off about the teen before him. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he _looked_ at him, it was disturbing.

Rei finished off by cutting the sandwich in half and placing it on a plate. "There you go." He said before placing the knife in the sink and gathering the food and placing it back into the fridge. Rei turned and frowned once he saw that the older teen hadn't even touched it.

"Come on Kai, at least have one bite. It isn't healthy to skip meals like that." He lightly scolded. Kai glanced at him before sighing and picking up one half of the sandwich and taking a bite just to satisfy his koi.

Rei smiled brightly as he saw Kai eating before looking around. It felt strange being in the same room as Kai. The teen was usually gone all day. He let out a small squeak as he felt muscular arms wrap around his waist.

Shocked golden eyes rose and locked with crimson red ones. Rei had his hands resting on Kai's chest as he looked up with a brilliant blush across his cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" He stammered.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "I'm thanking you." He simply said and locked lips with the golden eyed neko.

Rei's eyes widened as he stared in shock. What was happening? Why was Kai…the feeling of something hot, and wet sliding across his lips snapped him out of his shock and he quickly pushed Kai away. Rei backed away from the crimson-eyed teen his hands against his lips, with a look that just looked like he was violated.

"W-why d-did you…do that?" Rei asked from behind his hands. Kai's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Rei what happened last night?" He asked and Rei blinked in confusion, "I made supper, took a bath and then went to bed." He answered and Kai gritted his teeth together.

"You don't remember anything else?" He asked and Rei shook his head, "No was I suppose too…?"

Kai turned away and mentally cursed and left to go find Tala, he knew what the solution did. The solution erased Rei's memory of Kai ever getting together with him.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuunnnn. Wasn't that so evil of me? XD! And I again apologize for this chapter being so short! 

**IMPORTANT:** Would you guy's like to see a preview for my future YnMxBB fic? Its call Red, White with a Splash of Gold. Please review to tell me if you'd like to see a preview of it!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	10. Chapter 10

Oh geez, it really has been a long time ne?

I know I can say everything and anything to make it sound great, but really, I'm just a horrible author. I did something I promised I would never do, and well, look where it's gotten me. Sighs I don't expect you, any of you, to be happy with me, really I expect most of you are like, 'ZOMG kill!' and I really wouldn't blame you.

Let's just say a lot of shit has happened in my last year of high school, that literally sucked me dry, I found no motivation at all to write, but now that I am graduated I feel much better and 'WHAM' inspiration struck again. It really surprised me but I'm not going to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

I have a LJ account, so if you want to know what I'll be doing I'm going to at least try and post there frequently so that everyone will know what's going on. If you want the link, just tell me in a PM or review and I will send you it.

Now on to the story.

**P.S:** **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Beyblade in any shape or form; if I did…well…it wouldn't be rated for PG, that's for sure.

* * *

"Rei doesn't remember your relationship? At all?"

Kai sighed and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, really, talking to Tala was like talking to a small child sometimes…ok most of the time. "Yes Tala that's what I've said." Five minutes ago, really it was like going in a circle, Kai had no idea how Bryan put up with it, though Tala was the genius of the two he supposed; the red head sure didn't act it.

Sapphire eyes narrowed in thought as a thoughtful hum echoed in the otherwise silent room, before his eyes slid over to the syringe that was lying on the desk beside Bryan's laptop.

Kai followed Tala's line of sight and his crimson orbs narrowed dangerously, "You think that had something to do with it?" He asked and received a shake of a head, "No I'm positive that, _that_ had something to do with it. I only have a theory to work on though. It could be possible that the syringe contained a certain chemical that blocked the memories of that with high hormonal levels; it may explain why he doesn't remember your relationship, but still recalls you." Tala shot Kai an amused look, "And don't say you haven't been around to doing the horizontal limbo Kai. You're a healthy teenager; sex is always going to be on your mind."

Kai let out a snort, like he was going to deny it; it would be saying that Tala was saving his chastity for after marriage. "So now we know what it does, we just need to know what the chemical is." Kai mumbled. Bryan who had been quiet uncrossed his arms and spun in his computer chair. His finger flashed across the keys, as his silver eyes were focused on the screen. Tala raised a brow before letting out a snort, "Bryan will try and hack into the Abbey's old science files and we can probably get the information from there, then he can try and make a counter for the drugs in Rei's system."

Tala looked at Kai, "I can only say that the memory loss isn't permanent, not with such a small dosage. He should remember in the next 24 hours, maybe sooner, maybe later, depends on how concentrated the stuff was." Kai nodded his head in understanding, already reaching that conclusion himself. The only way that it could be permanent is with continuous injections, and Kai was sure as hell going to make sure it didn't happen a second time…

"Contact me when Bryan's found something." He said shortly before leaving there room.

The red haired Russian sighed and rested his head on the back of his chair, before looking over to Bryan's back. Knowing the other Russian quite well, he knew that the other wasn't going to be off that laptop until he's found something. A pout crossed his lips at that, meaning no sex either.

"Don't even think about it." Bryan's voice snapped Tala out of his train of thought. Tala hummed and tilted his head in his direction, "Oh? And what would I be thinking about hmm?"

"Sex." Was the blunt answer, and Tala laughed, for Bryan was right on the nose. But the laughter faded, and Tala gained a serious expression again, "What do you think about this?" Bryan paused in his typing and sighed, "Its going to cause trouble before we know it." He said and Tala chuckled, "Yup…but we're helping at least…"

--

Rei felt so nervous. Kai had….had kissed him. _Him_. Saying that he was thanking him. Rei felt his cheeks burn in remembrance and couldn't help but worry slightly, was Kai sick? Rei chewed on his bottom lip, maybe he should talk to the older male?

"You look stressed."

Rei jumped at the sudden voice behind him and turned, "Hiro! Oh, ah, no, I'm fine." He slightly stuttered and Hiro raised an amused brow in return. Quite naturally and almost subconsciously, Hiro switched into 'big brother' mood and took a seat beside the exotic looking teen. "Come on now Rei, I'm Tyson's brother, I know when someone is troubled. Comes with being an older brother." He said with a small grin, which Rei tried to return, but after awhile stopped to sigh, "Ah, something has happened, and it's left me…thinking." He mumbled and Hiro cocked his head.

"Oh? And what was it?"

His inquiry was met with furious blush that had Hiro's other brow join its twin near his hair line. Whatever it was had really flustered the otherwise calm teen. Rei bit his lip, careful of his longer canines and looked at Hiro, "Did you ever have a friend…that just one day kissed you?" He didn't know what in him just blurted that out, but really it was the first thing to cross his mind. Damn it, when he was rattled like this he always spoke what was on top of his head.

Hiro blinked, and stared at Rei for a bit, before letting out a chuckle, "So someone kissed you? That's what you're over thinking about?" He asked in amusement and chuckled again at Rei's nervous nod. "Well Rei, you'll have to think about it ne? Do you like whoever kissed you enough to acknowledge their feelings and possibly return them, or turn away?"

Golden eyes blinked at Hiro. Oh Rei knew he liked Kai, he liked him by the end of the first tournament practically three years ago. The neko-jin shifted slightly and looked away, he's been thinking about this all day, but…but how does Kai feel? He's the one that would be hurt because of Rei pulling away, and obviously Kai had expected a different reaction then to the one Rei gave him. He could calk it up to the other teen being cocky, but his reaction didn't seem like it, especially his inquiry about what Rei did last night.

Rei's eyes narrowed in thought, before smiling up at Hiro, "Thanks Hiro." He said and was surprised at the hair ruffle he received in return, "No problem Rei, it's what big brothers are for."

Rei's only experience with older siblings would probably be Lee, since the other was so protective of him. Even called his 'Little brother' when they were younger. Of course Lee grew out of the habit but he was still considered family to the other neko-jin. Looking up at the other he gave Hiro a bright smile, before standing up, "I'll get start on dinner then." He said and gave the older teen a bow, "Thank you again Hiro." And with that he straightened and headed for the kitchen.

He needed to talk to Kai. Maybe after dinner, but sometime soon. He had to get answers and Kai was most likely to give them to him. But the question was; would he want to? What if Rei's actions from earlier offended him, and not Kai was avoiding him? It was a talent the two-toned teen had when he wanted to avoid someone, Kai would only allow you to find him, not the other way around.

So lost in thought he was, he didn't even notice the thundering footsteps heading towards him until it was too late.

"Rei-chan!" Came the delightful shout before the collision. Rei grunted as Angel collided into him with a tackle hug. Since he was unprepared for the assault, it caused him to go fall, his back smacking harshly against the wooden floor. Rei winced but his lips curved into a smile as he patted Angel on the head, "Hey Angel-chan, what brings you here?"

Angel giggled as she sat up straddling Rei's chest, her violet eyes twinkling in delight, "I came to visit Rei-chan, Tala-chan, and Kai-kun!" She declared happily.

At the sound of Kai's name, Rei tensed up and smiled nervously back, "I-is that so?" He said up to the excited child. Angel immediately caught onto the slight stutter and furrowed her brows, "Rei-chan? What's wrong?" She asked, cocking her head cutely to one side.

"N-nothing you should be worried about Angel."

That wasn't good enough for the child. Old motherly instincts welled up in her, but she forced herself to push them back. She was Nagiko anymore, and though that fact hurt somewhere in her soul, she needed to remind herself that she was no longer that wise and ancient woman, she was a human little girl now, not Rei's mother. Angel patted Rei on the head and smiled gaining a puzzled look from the one below her, "Don't worry, everything will be better."

Rei blinked up at her in confusion and watched blankly as she scrambled off of him, "I'm going to go see Tala-chan now! Bai-bai Rei-chan!" She chirped before running off in the opposite direction.

Rei stayed on the floor still confused on what had happened, before pushing himself up. He really shouldn't worry about it; the whole thing will blow over eventually…right?

When Rei finally reached the kitchen the first thing he headed for was the utensil drawer and pull out one of the largest knife's there. He set it down on the counter before heading to the fridge and pulling out the necessary ingredients. He decided to prepare a traditional Japanese dinner, mostly out of that's all he could make with what he had.

Sometimes Rei found himself missing some of the Chinese cuisines, but that was natural, after all, he grew up in China, in a small hidden village perhaps, but it was still China. Rei truthfully only had a little experiences with the Chinese economy. His true experience was when he left his home village and got a job at his uncle's restaurant. It had not been easy, compared to places like Japan or America.

The black-haired neko-jin blinked and looked at his reflection in the now stained knife. Well not really his face so much as his neck, just above his shirt was what appeared to be…a bruise. Black brows scrunched together as he pulled the collar of his shirt away to inspect the bruise, he didn't recall hitting his neck area but when he saw the teeth indentations he numbly realized that it was a hickey.

The blush had returned with a vengeance as he stared for quite some time at the marking, before the knife fell from numb fingers to the floor. Golden eyes falling dull and lifeless, for second, before his eyes shinned with confusion and life. Rei looked around the kitchen and rubbed his neck, "How…did I get here?" He muttered, looking around in confusion.

He rubbed the side of his head in puzzlement, not recalling anything but going to bed with Kai. Did he sleepwalk? No that couldn't be it; he was dressed, and the sun was up, and he was pretty sure that he didn't sleepwalk to begin with, much less sleep cook.

Deciding to push his thoughts away for now, he concentrated more on cooking. He had a lot of mouths to feed here now (though with Tyson as the bottomless pit…). He was just thankful that Gary ate just as much, if not more then Tyson. It was all just so confusing to the black-haired teen, the giant time gap. Rei's body automatically began making the food, while his mind wandered. Searching his memories for some kind of hint as to how he had gotten here.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice another walking into the kitchen until he heard someone clearing their throat.

Blinking, Rei turned towards them, and then smiled brightly, "Hey there Kai how are you?" He asked tilting his head, and was confused, as well as slightly disappointed, when the other teen didn't hug him, or greet him with a soft peck on the cheek as he usually did. Washing his hands under the faucet, Rei turn to Kai, a worried expression on his face, "Is everything alright Kai?"

Kai for his part, didn't know how to react, either Rei was acting as nothing had ever happened from before, his obvious discomfort of Kai's kiss, or the serum had worn off, and Rei had his memories back. Cautiously and slowly, Kai approached the slightly smaller teen, and wrapped his arms around him. Relief flooded through him as the embrace was instantly returned with much enthusiasm, and he tightened his hold.

Rei blinked before letting out a small chuckle, "What's wrong? You make it seem like you haven't seen me in hours." He joked, having no idea how true his words are. All he got in response was a nuzzling of his neck, which made Rei blink at the affectionate gesture. "Kai?" His voice was filled wit question, questions that Kai will admit not wanting to answer at the moment. Instead he buried his face in Rei's neck, and inhaled his scent, not wanting to part just yet.

Rei mewed in response, his hands beginning to knead the back of Kai's jacket. While the feline side of him enjoyed the attention, the human side was more worried ABOUT the sudden attention, and the fact that Kai was ignoring his questions was making him even more paranoid.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before Rei pulled back, "Kai, please answer me. What's wrong?" He asked softly and the Phoenix wielder looked away, "I'll explain some other time." He said before pulling back, much to Rei's surprise and walking out, "Wait—Wait! Kai! Where are you going?!" Rei chased after Kai but as he reached the hallway, the other teen was no where to be seen.

With a frustrated growl, Rei punched the wooden frame of the doorway, before walking back inside, starting up to make dinner once more.

--

Rei walked out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel as he wore a white robe. Dinner hadn't gone exactly as planned, somehow halfway through it, Daichi and Tyson started a food fight, and Grandpa Granger hadn't stopped it, but instead joined in, while Rei and Hiro tried to get some damage control over the situation. Tala had been no help; he had been making the occasional comment or remark to rattle them up further, before grabbing a plate of food at the end, claiming that it was for Bryan, and heading off with not a single speck of food scrap on him.

All of them had been wearing supper instead of eating; though Rei found it quite amusing that Hiro had commanded the three to go wash off outside with the garden hose. Hiro could be intimidating when he wanted to be, whether he knew that fact or not made Rei wonder.

The exotic Chinese teen yawned and sat down on his futon, pulling the towel away from his head when he was sure that it was as dry as it could be. Truthfully, Rei was quite uncomfortable having his hair loose like this, he preferred it to be up, the only one that he didn't mind seeing his hair like this was the White Tigers and Kai (He dreaded at thinking of the tournaments where his hair was loose like that). He has received many comments about his hairs length some good, some bad, mostly from females that claimed they would love to have a hair of such length. Even Mariah said she loved his hair, and then proceed to comb and braid it, which he didn't mind, it was better then when he was younger…

Rei looked up at hearing the door open, and smiled, "Kai!" He exclaimed softly, and stood up to greet the slate haired teen. Though was completely surprised when his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled towards the older teen. Rei's hands rested lightly on the others chest as his head was placed under the others chin.

This was beginning to worry him. Kai wasn't saying anything, and yet, his actions spoke of such relief, but also worry, like Rei would just up and disappear one day. "Sit down Rei." Kai commanded softly loosening his grip; he had to tell the other what was happening. Blinking up at Kai, Rei did as he was told and sat down on the futon.

It took a few minutes of explaining, but when he was finished, Rei was unconsciously rubbing his neck, over the mark where the needle was inserted into him, "So…that's why that guy visited?" He asked, and Kai nodded his head. Rei looked down to the floor, "Then…"

"Yes my grandfather is behind this."

Rei couldn't help but wince as his lover spat out the word 'Grandfather'. He looked up to him, before standing up and hugging him.

"Don't worry we'll get through this…"

* * *

Ok I go some things to discuss with you all.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Since my obvious lack of update, would you **prefer** me just to wrap this up? Meaning that the next chapter will be my **last**, but because of that it will be extremely long (I'm thinking 30 to 50 pages on Microsoft Word people), and because of this it might take me quite sometime to get it all done without it looking like rushed **crap**.

Another thing, I'll probably be starting up a **new** arc in Beyblade. It will take off after G-rev (I like that season the best…its really disappointing that there's so little KaixRei fics that I can find in it), it will center around Rei (Surprised?) but I'm going to try and include everyone in this fic, and I mean **EVERY** one.

I have a rough draft of it in my mind revolving around not just Rei but the White Tigers, and it will progress from there. It will be Yaoi of course, **KaixRai, TysonxMax, TalaxBryan, GarlandxBrooklyn MichealxLee**, and whatever other pairings you can all shout out to me. I'm glad after so long to get my muse back, and I don't want to loose it. Also I will be trying to keep them in character as much as possible, as I've re-read my **Hidden Behind a Mask** saga its pretty much **OOC** to me, and I'm a big fan of in-character fictions.

Anyway that is all.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	11. Chapter 11

Long time no see, ha, ha! Well here it is.

Also this chapter is dedicated to **KaiRei-fan** because she is just awesomesauce reincarnated. Thank you sweetie, this chapter is for you!

**Disclaimer:** Nope still don't own it after all these years, event the new Metal Beyblade!

---------------------------------

Crimson red eyes blinked open groggily. It was dawn, he could tell by the lightening sky outside. The usual time he got up at. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking down at his lover who slid down his chest, from the sudden leverage, but otherwise remained asleep.

Kai looked down to Rei who was sleeping contently on his chest. He let out a sigh through his nose before gently raising one hand to comb his fingers through the other long black hair. It always amazed him by the sheer length of it alone, Rei must've been growing it out for years, he couldn't help but wonder if he'll ever decide on cutting it. He surely hoped not.

Rei shifted, causing Kai to pause in his petting, but when the younger male let out a small whine and butted his head against the still hand, Kai picked up from where he left off, and not long after, a low purr was heard. Kai smirked and shook his head in amusement and yet at the same time was grateful. Just yesterday he was close to loosing it completely, that Rei wouldn't come back to him, despite what Tala had said, and it scared him. When he had woken up this morning he had a fleeting thought that last night was a dream. Yesterday, he was close to leaving the dojo and tacking down whoever had given Rei that serum, and having the pleasure of killing him with his bare hands…

Kai took a deep breath to calm himself down and loosen the hold he had on a lock of Rei's hair. Something like yesterday was not going to happen again. Not while he had a choice in the manner. The bi-colored hair teen didn't know when he became so attached to Rei; he needed him like an addict. He supposed that what lead him to be so protective of Rei.

Reluctantly Kai slipped out of bed carefully, making sure to set Rei down softly against the warm bedding, before pulling on his robe and leaving the room.

He immediately headed in the direction where Tala and Bryan were located. His footsteps were faint against the wooden floor as he unconsciously looked over his shoulder; he had the strangest feeling that he was being followed or at least watched…

Suddenly his body ducked, and good thing too, since an arrow was now implanted in the wooden wall where Kai's head was located a few seconds ago. With a curse Kai made a dash across the hall, hearing the sounds of arrows trailing after him. He rounded the corner and pressed himself against the wall. He peeked out from over the corner in hopes of seeing who his assailant was, but saw nothing. His crimson eyes narrowed before he glanced all around him, but when saw nothing stand out; he slowly pulled away from the wall. He wasn't relaxed, he doubted he would be for the rest of the day. He was relieved though once he reached Tala and Bryan's room.

Not even bothering to knock, he let himself in. His sudden entrance did not cause Bryan to look up from his monitor, but it did cause Tala to sit up suddenly from bed. Blinking groggily, Tala looked at Kai blankly, before letting out a wide yawn. "Oh it's you." He said before lying back down and pulling the sheet over his head.

Kai rolled his eyes at Tala's reaction and looked towards Bryan, "You find anything yet?" He asked and frowned at Bryan's negative response. He glanced back at Tala, before crossing his arms over his chest, "I was attacked this morning." This got the desired effect he wanted. Bryan paused in his typing, and looked over his shoulder towards him, Tala once again shot up from his spot, this time staring at Kai in shock, despite his earlier disorientation. Tala turned crossing his legs and his arms, "You were attacked?"

"That's what I said Tala, don't be a parrot." He snapped before closing his eyes, "It was when I was coming here, someone was firing arrows." Not once was he glad of his abbey training, except for small instances where they were helpful. This was one of them. What confused him was why arrows? They were considerably slower then that of a gun.

"Arrows?" Tala mumbled and frowned, "Could be a warning…"

Kai turned and raised an eyebrow, Tala shrugged in reply, "It's the best I can come up with, if this person was serious about taking you out, they would've used a gun, not a bow and arrow, my guess is that those were warning shots." The red haired Russian let out a thoughtful hum and curled his finger around his chin, "The only reason now, is why they were warning shots…"

Crimson eyes widened as he suddenly turned and left, making Tala blink rapidly from the others departure. "…I really don't know what to make of Kai anymore…" He mumbled running one hand through his hair with a yawn. He turned his sapphire blue eyes towards Bryan who had turned his attention back to the screen during Tala and Kai's discussion.

"No."

Tala blinked and huffed, "You're being a prude you know that?"

He got no reply, though he knew the other was grinning.

------------------------------------------

Kai slammed open the door to his and Rei's room, and sighed in relief as he saw the Chinese blader still curled up in the sheets where he last left him.

Eyelids fluttered open revealing sleepy and confused golden orbs, "Kai?" He said groggily sitting up. He rubbed at one of his eyes yawning, "What's going on? Why are you up so early?" He said after, blinking up at the older teen in puzzlement when he received no answer.

A squeak escaped him as he was suddenly pulled into a hug, and he blinked, "Kai…? What's wrong?" And this time, he wasn't surprised when Kai didn't answer. Rei knew he would on his own eventually; he just had to give the other time.

With a content sigh, Rei sunk into Kai's embrace, reaching up to grasp Kai's robe, "Uh…Kai…?" He whispered and received a grunt in return, "You want to…go out today? Just you and me?" The question caused Kai to pull back and look down at the other before raising a brow and his lips twitching upwards in a ghost of a smile, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Rei sputtered and looked away, his cheeks pink, "So? Isn't that what people in relationships do?" He huffed and the slate haired male chuckled, "Sure." He said causing Rei eyes to shoot open and look up at the other in surprise, he never expected Kai to agree, he thought the other would not want too…at all. "R-really?"

Kai brow raised higher, "You don't believe me?"

"No! I do, it's just…I thought, well, I thought you wouldn't want to, since well…"

Kai let out a soft amused chuckle at Rei's stammering, he understood where the younger one was coming from, but it was entertaining to see the other flustered.

After a few moments Rei calmed, and sent Kai a smile, "I would love to go out with you." He said finally. Kai reached out and brushed back Rei's bangs, "I'll see you in 15 minutes then." He brushed his lips across Rei's head, before withdrawing his arms, and leaving.

Rei felt as light. Maybe because this would be an 'official' date. Though he will admit that he's never felt the strange mixture or delight and nervousness. Stretching as he got up from bed he paused in opening his drawer. Should he wear something fancy? Or just regular, a date was essentially a normal outing. Rei pulled out his normal clothing, white Chinese top with black pants and a red sash. Better to go casual, though considering the Chinese silk it was made of, his casual was slightly different.

With a hum, he scratched his cheek. He should probably start on breakfast, that way the others could eat while he and Kai left. Rei practically skips to the kitchen where he begins cooking some pancakes. A more western breakfast, but it took less time to cook, though it was messy. Getting out everything that he would need, he began mixing the ingrediants, only pausing when to start on the coffee, that the three Russians and Hiro drank. Rei figured that he'd have five minutes before the smell of food would reach Tyson's room and waking the boy up.

Normally, Tyson would sleep till noon unless he smelled something cooking, then he could be up as early as five. Rei wondered if Tyson was part dog, surely he didn't get that from his bit beast Dragoon…

Sometime in the middle of Rei's cooking, Hiro walked in with a greeting, pouring himself a cup of coffee, before sitting down and beginning to read the paper. Placing the last pancake on the stack, he placed a much smaller portion in front of Hiro, before setting the larger stacks in the center of the table. As if on cue footsteps thumped and with a twin cry of "FOOD!", Tyson and Daichi launched themselves to there seats eagerly filling their plates.

Max walked in with a yawn as he walked in, also greeting them, before sitting down. "Oh Max." Rei said gaining the blonde's attention, "Could you do the dishes for me? I'll pay you back."

Blue eyes looked at Rei in confusion, "Sure Rei, no problem, any reason why though?"

Rei could feel his cheeks heating up, and smiled, "I need to head out early is why." He said making his way to the door, "I'll see you all later!" He called to them as he put on his shoes and headed outside.

It was a beautiful day so far. With a content sigh, that was threatening to become a purr, he stretched his arms above his head, his head tilted in the direction of the sun. It was on days like this that the temptation to curl up in the sunlight and sleep was so tempting. When he was in the tournament and the group had gone to Australia, the urge had been almost unbearable. Luckily he wasn't the only one since his team, White Tiger X, seemed to be sharing that problem.

The smile on his face widened as the arms slid around him and he felt a chest press against his back. "Ohayo." He greeted, letting his arms fall back down and intertwine his fingers with the ones on his waist.

"Morning." Was the reply he got back, as the arms withdrew from around his waist and Kai walked around, sending the younger male a smile.

Smiling back, he intertwined his hand with Kai's as they left together.

-----------------------------------------------

Tala panted, his face gleaming with a light sheen of sweat, his sapphire eyes squeezed shut. He withered and whined in agony, why? Why?!

"Stop being dramatic."

Why was it so freaking hot?! Cold he could handle, he grew up in Russia after all, but hot? God no. Tala opened his eyes and glared at the pale haired Russian. How Bryan could handle the weather _while_ wearing a freaking coat with fur lining was a mystery to the red head.

"I'm not being dramatic." Him? Dramatic? Never!

Bryan snorted, and Tala was pretty sure that the other had rolled his eyes. It's been a few hours since they've last seen Kai. Tala went to his room but the other teen wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere on the compound, and neither was Rei. The only explanation would be they were off, making out, sexing each other up, or hanging out. The last one didn't really stand out to Tala, but hey, Kai was weird.

With a sigh Tala flopped on the bed, "You've been at that computer for days, there's only so long I can get you something to drink or eat, before I feel like you're trying to make me into your bitch." As those words escaped his mouth, he sent a glare towards the back, "Don't even respond to that…or think it." The shoulders shrugged. Damn it he was too late.

With a noise of frustration, he got up from bed and draped himself on Bryan's back. Bryan raised a brow at Tala's actions but did not stop typing on the keyboard. Ignoring Tala had some random results sometimes…ok most of the time.

"Brryaaan…" Whining now?

"You usually don't say my name like that unless in—"

A hand clamped over his mouth, "You're in a frisky mood today. Looking at porn from a break from all your hacking?"

A muffled reply.

"What? I can't here you; you have something covering your mouth."

Ah there we go; a silver eyed glare. God that was so hot…

With a yelp, Tala pulled away from the other, "You bit me! I don't even know if you've had your rabies shots yet!" He shouted at the other. Bryan huffed, "Like you would care either way. From what I remember Tala, you enjoy it when I bite you."

Tala shrugged, "Must be the Masochist in me." He replied and ran a hand through his hair, "Seriously though Bryan, you've been at that for days and come up with nothing, that's got to say something." Tala crossed his arms over his chest, "Maybe someone deleted all the information…"

"You know as well as I that Voltaire trusts computers better the humans with information, he wouldn't delete it."

"True, but Voltaire also trusted Boris with more information then he did with any of his scientists"

"And look to what happened to Boris."

Bryan stopped typing, before turning the seat around, his silver eyes locking with Tala's blue ones, "You were injured, badly, against the team he formed, BEGA, and I could do _nothing_ but stand there because of _your_ orders." Those silver eyes narrowed further, "I will not allow that to happen again."

Tala stared at the other, shock clear across his features, "Bryan…" He said softly, having no idea what else to say. He stepped forward, before moving toward Bryan, his movements a blur and he placed his lips against the others. Bryan closed his eyes, and returned the kiss with equal passion.

The red haired Russian lowered himself onto Bryan's lap, to make the kiss easier on both of them. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, in the process hitting the laptop, but he ignored that and threaded his fingers through the silky hair. It's been quite sometime now since they have had a moment like this, and Tala was feeling very neglected.

Their lips parted and Bryan moved his lips down to nip and nibble on Tala's neck which the action was met with a noise that could be associated with keening. Tala sighed happily as his eyes fluttered open, which was met with the screen of Bryan's computer. Mentally swearing, he tugged on Bryan's hair, getting a noise of frustration as the other pulled back, glaring up at the red head. "What?" He growled, making Tala shiver slightly. He loved that sound…

"Don't be angry at me." He said before turning Bryan's head towards the computer, "Thought you'd be interested in that."

With a sigh at seeing Bryan's eyes widen, he lifted himself off of the other and sat on the bed with a pout staring at the back of the lavender haired teen as he began typing again.

At this rate he was never going to get layed…

--------------------------------

Smiling happily, Rei fought the urge to twirl in place. Today had been wonderful, some beybattling, along with going to a nice small café, followed by a small walk through a park. This could easily be the best date that he's ever been on.

Rei sat down on the park bench as he watched Kai head to get some ice cream. He had protested that he didn't need any, but, well…it was ice cream, not something Rei can resist easily.

Humming softly, he closed his eyes at a breeze. This happiness…will this be able to last? Or will this be ripped away? Just like his mother…

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, making Rei tense and turn his head towards the intruder.

Familiar eyes stared back, "Time to go Kitty-cat."

--------------------------------

That's all for now, I hope you've enjoyed even for the mass lateness…

Till Next Time!

MoonLightFight98


End file.
